


You're Beautiful & Sick Like Me.

by Skaiprisa



Category: The 100, clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Artist Clarke, Blood moon, Dancer Clarke, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Obsession, One Shot, Other, Protective Lexa, Slow Burn, Song Inspired, Soulmates, Stalker, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Werewolf Lexa, a movie or 2 may have inspired this, alpha wolf, another werewolf au, clexa soulmates, clexa surprise, eventual clexa baby, happy but not so happy ending, lexa snaps, maybe a little g!p, okay so yeah a lot of g!p lol, some hot smut, some violence, the bite that changes it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiprisa/pseuds/Skaiprisa
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been together for over a year now, things were going well! Senior year, new scholarships and of course finishing high-school forever! That all changes after a fateful night's attack, that triggers a weird change in Lexa's overall personality and behavior. Clarke senses something....off about her girlfriend. When loves turns into obsession and obsession turns into stalking, can they mend what they already have? Or will fate decide for them?





	1. Enjoy The Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it sick of me? To watch the wicked way you thrill?  
> Is it sick to say? I live to break your will.  
> Am I beautiful? As I tear you to pieces?  
> Am I beautiful? Even at your ugliest, I always say  
> You're Beautiful And Sick Like Me.

_ **Song chapter title: Enjoy the Silence by KI Theory*** _

 

As the warmth of the summer sun peaked through the curtains, Lexa groaned slightly when the light hit her eyes, eventually waking her up in the process. It was a long night to say the least, but Lexa didn’t mind since she’d spent the majority of her time with Clarke after she finished summer training. Things were great to say the least, great as could be. She’d spent endless hours in the gym perfecting her technique and stance while Clarke had spent her time at the studio to work on her new routine. They’d spent years practicing and training until their bodies dropped,but eventually it all came together when the 2 girls were given opportunities of a lifetime. As impossible it was to believe, multiple colleges and universities were interested in sponsoring Lexa and Clarke.When Lexa was growing up, she always had this dream that she was going to be this great boxer. She loved learning new techniques and maneuvers, how to profile her opponent and how to use their strengths against them. Focus was key in reaching towards your goals. And Lexa was pretty damn good at it according to her trainer, Gustus Forrester. Whereas Clarke always dreamed of being a dancer. She loved being able to tell a story by invoking emotion as she danced on stage. Mainly she danced contemporary, but she could adapt to any other styles if she’d put her mind to it. Not to mention her 2 best friends Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes were  fellow dancers too, one being in street dance and the other in ballroom. Clarke loved all things art. Being able to express yourself in a meaningful way that left others breathless, was always a dream of Clarke’s. She was an artist after all.When she wasn’t dancing she was always in the art studio making a new piece. Loving Clarke was like loving a beautiful masterpiece. And Lexa pinned her to the wall, every chance she could. As cliche as it sounded from a highschool student, Lexa was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Clarke Griffin. She could see her entire life’s future with Clarke. And she knew that Clarke felt the same way.Sighing in content, Lexa hummed as she pulled Clarke closer to her and smiled when the blonde began to stir in her sleep. Lexa still couldn’t believe it herself, but it had been officially a year since they had begun dating. 

Clarke originally came from Washington DC back in her second year of highschool. Her father, Jake Griffin had died in a horrible car accident that left a mark, not only physically but emotionally. Clarke rarely talked about her dad, but she eventually told Lexa as the 2 got close. After Jake’s death, Abby and Clarke decided to move down to Seattle for a new start. It wasn’t so bad, since Clarke had old childhood friends who lived there. And then she met Lexa Woods. Her neighbour and fellow classmate in Arkadia High. The 2 weren’t so close at first, she was still the new girl and Lexa (at the time) was in love with Costia Snow. They had officially met when Abby introduced themselves to Lexa’s parents. It was awkward between them at first, but then they slowly began to hit it off when Costia started hanging out with Clarke 2 weeks after her arrival. Things were great between them, Costia was already friends with Octavia and Raven, and Clarke found her place with the delinquents. As time passed, Clarke had met nearly all of Octavia and Raven’s friends. They accepted her into their family and Clarke knew that it wouldn’t be so bad moving to a new school. Of course life was never fair and one fateful fall afternoon Costia Snow was all over the news. 

According to investigators, her body was found down by Jaha Creek. Apparently the night before she went missing, Harper Mcintyre had overheard Costia arguing with a stranger she didn’t recognise in the local diner Harper had worked at. Later, the autopsies revealed that someone or something nearly ripped her throat out. The news was a shock to everyone in Arkadia High, and soon after a curfew was set for the entire town to not go out alone after 9PM. Nothing but grief and heartache filled the school, but more importantly it had hit Lexa like bus. For the weeks after Costia’s funeral, Lexa barely made it to class, she stopped eating and just locked herself away from everyone. Her parents grew vary worried and even had a therapist come see her. Of course Lexa refused to talk to anyone, until Clarke made it a habit of coming over to make sure she was okay. It was hard at first,letting someone new in, but Lexa actually liked Clarke. She was bright and full of life. After a few months later, with Clarke’s help of course Lexa began to heal. One step at a time. From then on, the 2 girls were inseparable apart from class schedules and work of course. When Lexa finally opened up to Clarke, Clarke was supportive,understanding and took things gently and slowly with Lexa.They had both lost someone they loved, and found comfort in just talking to each other about it. The only heartbreaking part was that Clarke found out that Lexa and Costia were never actually together. They grew up together and did almost everything together. Of course Lexa wanted to be more than just friends, but Costia was already in a relationship with Carl Emerson. When Lexa had finally come out to Costia about her feelings, Costia couldn’t help but break a little inside. As much as she loved Lexa, she didn’t see her more than her best friend. It hurt Lexa sure, but she understood that being Costia’s anything was better than not being in her life at all. Unrequited love was a bitch, and Clarke knew exactly how that felt. Before Clarke moved down to Seattle, she was hopelessly in love with Niylah Winters. A beautiful girl that was only a year older then Clarke. Things didn’t work out of course, but that didn’t stop Lexa and Clarke from going on a few dates here and there. But they never actually decided to make those dates….permanent. Until now.

As the school year went on, Clarke and Lexa had only gotten closer. They told each other everything and did almost everything together. But Clarke knew that there was something Lexa was hiding from her. She didn’t push of course, she wanted to wait until Lexa came to her about it on her time. The following summer after Costia’s death, there was something about Clarke that Lexa couldn’t quite place her finger on. And Clarke felt the same way. Of course they didn’t want to rush into any assumptions, but there definitely was an unspoken connection between the 2. When they weren’t hanging out together, they were both caught up in their hectic training schedules of dance and boxing. Things were quite peaceful to say the least. Both of them went to support each other at school events, they hanged out with their friends and tried to make the best of things. But like always, it was hard to avoid the elephant in the room. And Octavia and Raven seemed to know this, along with the rest of the delinkru. Even Anya, Lexa’s older sister seemed to notice the change in Lexa’s mood when she was around Clarke. Being around Clarke just made Lexa feel more alive than ever. When she wasn’t in school or working or training, she always found herself thinking about Clarke. It was distracting to say the least, but Clarke seemed to have found a way into Lexa’s heart. She filled the void with hope and happiness that was once only filled with grief and heartbreak. And Lexa was doing the same to Clarke. When Arkadia High was out for the summer, Lexa was keen on having a semi-clear schedule so she could hang out with Clarke and the rest of their friends. But mainly Clarke. It wasn’t until one week when Clarke had came over for the usual movie nights on Saturdays, that Lexa decided it was time for her to do something about…..whatever they had going on. At first Lexa was nervous, she had never felt this way about someone before. Clarke Griffin was intoxicating and it drove Lexa insane. Lexa was nervous about how Clarke would react at first, but she was even MORE anxious about telling Clarke her secret. Lexa wasn’t ashamed of herself per-say, but she was insecure about it. Lexa was inter-sex. She had kept it quiet for most of her life, seeing as it was never something that came up in conversations, but she wanted to be completely honest with Clarke. Clarke was surprised at first, but she was completely accepting of Lexa and her feelings, and even thanked her for opening up about such a vulnerable confession. To Lexa’s relief, Clarke had felt the same way about her but decided not to do or say anything about it. She cared about Lexa too much, to hurt her while she was still healing from Costia. (And Clarke with her dad). They had taken things slowly at first, but as time passed they were falling harder than anyone could've imagined.

When the school year came around again, they were the “IT” couple throughout Arkadia High. Their 3rd year of highschool was a lot easier than the year before, and it went by rather quickly. Sure, Lexa and Clarke had a fair share of admirers but they only had eyes for each other. They were in Raven’s words at least “Hella gay”. As much as Clarke loved her friends, they had a bad habit of annoying the hell out of her and Lexa. But they didn’t care, as long as they were together they were happy. When Clarke began to grumble and moan in her sleep, she couldn’t help but give Lexa a tired,dopey smile.

“Hey you” Clarke mumbled as leaned over to kiss Lexa’s jaw, while she sighed.

“Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?” Lexa whispered as she gently began stroking Clarke’s cheek, moving a few strands of golden locks out of her face.

“Mhmmm, pretty good actually and you?” Clarke beamed with a smile as she raised her eyebrows at the green eyes she loves so much. Lexa returned the smile before leaning into kiss her beautiful girlfriend.

“I slept like a baby,babygirl” Lexa grinned before pulling Clarke on top of her. Clarke only laughed as she sat up on Lexa, straddling her.

“That was….really….corny!” Clarke chuckled as she gently took Lexa’s hands in hers, before kissing her knuckles. 

“Oh please, you loved it!” Lexa smirked before placing her hands on Clarke’s waist. “Besides, you are my babygirl so don’t deny it” Lexa hummed in response as she stared into Clarke’s beautiful, cerulean eyes. 

“Hmm. Well that’s true, but sweet talking me doesn’t mean you’re gonna get lucky this morning.” Clarke smirked playfully before rolling off Lexa to get up. “Plus we have to get ready before breakfast starts! We don’t want to give my mom any weird impressions before our first day of senior year now do we?” Clarke raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless before kissing Lexa’s nose. 

“Claaaaarke!” Lexa protested with a small pout but smiled, quickly pulling Clarke down again and rolls on top of her. “Hmm, true but it doesn’t mean we can’t be quiet” Lexa smirked with a hint of suggestion before gently kissing down Clarke’s neck.

“Lexa!” Clarke giggled in surprise before biting her lower lip as Lexa started nipping at her neck. Automatically wrapping her arms around Lexa’s head, Clarke moaned softly trying to pull her in closer as she extended her neck for Lexa’s assault. Neck kisses were always Clarke’s weakness when it came to Lexa. Clarke was hopelessly addicted and couldn’t get enough of Lexa’s touch. And Lexa knew that.

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed in response before smirking as she kissed her way down to Clarke’s collarbone, eliciting another breathy moan.

After leaving a trail of hot kisses, Lexa gently pulled Clarke’s top off and smiled kissing her again as she deepened the kiss. By this point, Lexa was shamelessly hard for Clarke. Carefully unhooking Clarke’s bra, Lexa groaned in pleasure as she took Clarke’s breast in her mouth before gently squeezing them as Clarke gasped in delight. As Lexa slowly descended down Clarke’s body, she gave Clarke’s lower abdomen a few more kisses before pulling her pyjama shorts off along with her underwear. Clarke was hot and bothered, she almost hated how much Lexa turned her on but at the same time she loved every minute of it. Snapping her eyes shut, Clarke moaned a little louder when she felt Lexa give her a long swipe. Feeling her legs being firmly grasped by Lexa’s strong arms, Clarke threw her head back with a gasp when Lexa pushed her tongue in further as she threw Clarke’s legs over her shoulders. Biting her lip again, Clarke shook her head quickly a few times before moaning loudly as she pulled a pillow on her face to help muffle her cries of pleasure. Lexa was addicted to Clarke and she loved tasting her. Without wasting anytime, Lexa moaned softly as she began to pick up her pace and smirked slightly when Clarke started to moan louder. After a few more strokes, Lexa thrust in 2 fingers before setting a steady pace as she pumped in and out of Clarke. Surprised, Clarke let out a cry as she gripped onto Lexa’s hair as her hips shot up for more contact. Feeling Clarke’s walls begin to tighten around her, Lexa slowed down slightly when the waves of euphoria hit Clarke as she gently removed her fingers. Licking her lips, Lexa made her way back to Clarke with a cheeky smile as Clarke pulled her in for a kiss. At this point, Clarke could feel Lexa rubbing up against her and she couldn’t help but grin devilishly before flipping Lexa onto her back.

“Mhmm. I think i’m at a full 8 inches today” Lexa shrugged innocently as possible but grinned when Clarke hit her arm.

“Gross, don’t be such a prude!” Clarke deadpanned before grinning nonetheless as she kissed the beautiful brunette beneath her.

A few long heated kisses later, Clarke quickly pulled Lexa’s top off and smiled in appreciation of Lexa’s abs. Sure, Clarke loved Lexa unconditionally. But Lexa Woods was the definition of physical perfection. She was perfect in Clarke’s eyes, and Clarke was in love with loving Lexa. She cherished every moment she had with her. After pulling off Lexa’s calvins, she made her way down leaving a trail of hot kisses before stopping at her boxers. Savouring the moment, Clarke slowly removed her sweatpants and boxers before leaning in to kiss Lexa again. Pushing her tongue into Lexa’s mouth, Clarke moaned softly as her left hand trailed down between Lexa’s legs and gave her a good squeeze. Feeling Clarke’s hungry gaze, Lexa gasped in surprise but kissed Clarke encouragingly. If Lexa was being honest, she absolutely loved having sex with Clarke. Even more so when Clarke blew or rode her. Biting her bottom lip, Lexa’s breathing became unsteady when Clarke lowered herself between Lexa’s legs. Staring up at Lexa lovingly, Clarke gave her a small smile before taking the tip in her mouth. Moaning at the contact, Lexa gasped when Clarke took her full length into her mouth and began sucking her off. Biting her lip again, Lexa threw her hands down to Clarke’s head when she started bobbing up and down. Completely lost in the moment, Clarke moaned absolutely loving the taste of Lexa as she slowly started to pick up the pace. Slowly using her free hand, she moved it up to the base of Lexa’s cock and began pumping her. 

“...oh!...Clarke!” Lexa trailed off before rolling her eyes back with a satisfied moan, as she gently started moving her hips against Clarke.

Humming in response, Clarke moaned again keeping a steady pace before she started deep-throating Lexa. Moaning loudly, Lexa gasped and groaned before glancing down to watch Clarke. Surprised at the sudden change of pace, Lexa cried out throwing her head back in ecstasy as her never-ending orgasm hit her. Of course, Lexa thought Clarke would stop after her first high, but was rudely mistaken when Clarke started sucking her even harder and faster than before. Whimpering slightly, Lexa threw her head back once more and cried out again when her release came into Clarke’s skilled mouth. Satisfied with her work, Clarke glanced up to see a beautiful Lexa with her head thrown back, eyes shut and her mouth turned into an “O” formation. Smiling slightly, Clarke gave Lexa one last lick before climbing up to give Lexa a mind blowing kiss. Reaching her hands up to Clarke’s waist, Lexa sighed contently as she kissed her girlfriend and smiled brightly when green met blue. Biting her lip, Clarke smirked leaning down to kiss Lexa again as Lexa’s hand gently caressed her hair.

“Mhmm. And who said that we could do this but be quiet?” Clarke raised an eyebrow playfully but smiled when Lexa pouted.

“Not my fault you’re amazing.” Lexa shrugged taking Clarke’s hand and kissing it.

Smiling down at Lexa, Clarke grinned deviously pinning Lexa down before kissing her again. Raising her eyebrows, Lexa returned the smile and helped position herself so they’d be comfortable.Even though Lexa was a boxer, Clarke couldn’t help but enjoy the small moments of control she had over her.(even though Lexa could easily pin Clarke back with 1 hand) And with that, Clarke bit her lip gently before raising her hips up slightly, and aligned her entrance with Lexa’s tip. Being slightly impatient, Lexa thrust her hips up into Clarke and let out a satisfied groan when Clarke took her in. Gasping at the contact, Clarke moaned before trying to adjust to Lexa’s cock. Evening her breaths, Clarke looked down at Lexa whose eyes darkened immediately and moaned in delight when Clarke began riding her. With each thrust, Clarke was a moaning mess as she bottomed out Lexa’s cock and gasped feeling her lips assault Clarke’s chest. Crying out in pleasure, Clarke quickened her pace and moaned loudly when Lexa met her thrusts. Bouncing up and down harder, Lexa could feel her release building and she cried out when Clarke moaned in her ear. Feeling Clarke’s walls tighten deliciously around Lexa’s cock, Lexa threw her head back again and rolled her eyes back when she felt her balls tighten and she was coming. Whimpering, Clarke gasped and moaned gripping onto Lexa’s breasts as a huge wave of euphoria hit her like a tidal wave. 

“Oh, FUCK! Yes!” Clarke cried out when Lexa shot her hand up gently covering Clarke’s mouth so nobody would hear.

“I love you,” Lexa breathed and moaned into Clarke’s mouth when she began to slow down.

“Mhmm, god you’re amazing! And I love you more” Clarke gasped before kissing Lexa deeply and sighs in satisfaction, before gently pulling Lexa out. With a dopey smile, Clarke began attacking Lexa’s face with sloppy kisses as Lexa laughed, ultimately being the most beautiful sound Clarke has ever heard.

 

****

 

As the day went on, Clarke sighed as she made her way towards her locker as the last bell rang. Her first day as a senior was great! She didn’t have a full class schedule so she spent most of her times in the art studio working on a new art piece. The canvas was titled “When Earth meets the Sky”. It consisted of 2 people that lived in a post-apocalyptic world. On the earth side of the canvas, was a beautiful moon-lit forest consisting of stunning dark blues,purples and greens to represent an Aurora Borealis in the middle of winter. The green-eyed girl was looking up at the sky, where another girl with stunning blue eyes stared down at her while her hair was gently wind-blown in an upside down position, as if she were floating and reaching out to her. The background of the sky was a constellation of beautiful stars, the girl representing one of them as she fell. It was one of Clarke’s favorite pieces to say the least. Feeling content with the outcome, Clarke suddenly jumped when Octavia and Raven entered the studio.

“Jesus Clarke, relax! It’s just us!” Octavia raised her eyebrows amused as they made their way over to see Clarke’s painting.

“Holy shit Griff! This is amazing!” Raven gawked in admiration and smiled up at Clarke impressed.

“You see, normal people would knock before entering the room!” Clarke deadpanned with a small smile before looking back at her art piece. “But i have to agree, it came out better than I expected” Clarke beamed a proud smile on her face before turning her attention back to her friends.

“So,where’s miss John Cena?? I’m surprised she isn’t in here sucking your face off” Raven smirked cockily while nudging Clarke’s shoulder playfully.

“HAHA. You’re a real peach Ray.” Clarke smiled sarcastically before shaking her head. “She’s training until 7 today, after I figured we’d watch a movie or something.” Clarke shrugged but smiled nonetheless.

“Okay good, because I wanted to take you shopping later! Your wardrobe really needs an upgrade Clarke!” Raven grinned as Clarke shook her head pretending to be offended.

“Hey at least Clarke dresses better than you Raven. God knows how many shirts you’ve set on fire or accidentally spilled chemicals on!” Octavia deadpanned with a sly smirk as her and Clarke started laughing.

“Hey, fuck you O! Fuck you very much! And you too Clarke! I came here to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling SO attacked right now!” Raven feigned pretending to be hurt but grinned along anyways.

“Okay we’ll let you get cleaned up and we’ll meet you at the entrance in 10 okay?” Octavia smiled before pulling Raven along with her as Lexa walked in.

“THERE SHE IS! HOW’S OUR JOHN CENA DOING!” Raven shouted dramatically before pulling Lexa into a bear hug.

“Raven, Octavia.” Lexa greeted with a nod before hugging Raven back. “Where are you guys heading off too?” Lexa asked curiously before giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek.

“WE! Are going take Clarke shopping! It’s been forever since we’ve seen you guys!  I wish you could come Lex!” Octavia smiled before giving Lexa a playful nudge.

“I know i’m sorry! It’s just with this being our final year, Gustus really wants me to get my head in the game, I promise we’ll all hang out soon!” Lexa smiled sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around Clarke, who just finished cleaning up.

“I’m holding you to that Lex! If you don’t i’ll chloroform you and drag you into the back of my minivan!” Raven exclaimed with a smirk before continuing “By the way, how’s that sister of yours? Is she seeing anyone by any chance?” Raven asked curiously yet casually before batting her eyelashes at Lexa.

“Haha! Very funny Raven, but that’s IF you can take me down.Which, I highly doubt you can since you pretty much failed our little bench press competition last year. And no, Anya isn’t seeing anyone right now. But definitely keep those minivan pick up lines! They’re bound to charm her one way or the other” Lexa deadpanned with a cocky smirk on her face.

“Hey fuck you Woods! I can take you on any day! Besides I LET you win last year” Raven defended before pretending to be hurt. “And please, you guys love me and my minivan. It’s totally original and SCREAMS character! Hell, i’d do me” Raven smiled with an approving nod as she crossed her arms.

“Screaming as in, little kids running away screaming when you try and offer them candy because you wanna be friends” Clarke grinned snarkily before laughing with Octavia and Lexa. 

“Ouch! And besides, candy may work for you Clarke,but the way to get someone in your van is if you have free wifi. That’s the only way to lure those suckers in!” Raven stated a matter-of-factly. 

“...And with that, we’ll meet you at the front entrance! Come on Ray before Lexa kicks us out” Octavia smiled being seriously sarcastic as she pulled Raven out with her. Chuckling softly, Lexa sighed in content as she pulled Clarke into her arms.

“You sure you’re gonna be alright? I’d hate to find out later that Raven decided to drug you and Octavia, while she took your wallets and decided to buy out Wells Pizzeria” Lexa mused before raising an eyebrow at Clarke. 

“You know…...I wouldn’t be surprised if she did that to us, this is Raven the mad scientist and engineer we’re talking about here. Her rocket fuel is just as intoxicating as her personality” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly before smiling into Lexa’s kiss.

“Hmm, minus the huge hangover. She’s just a seasonal headache all year around, but don’t tell her I said that!” Lexa grinned before leaning into kiss Clarke again.

“Your secret’s safe with me Commander.” Clarke smirked playfully about to kiss Lexa again when her phone went off.

“Sorry, I have to go it’s Gustus! I’ll call you when i’m done okay? I love you” Lexa apologised with a small pout before kissing her girlfriend a few times, but smirked when nonetheless when Clarke slapped her ass when she turned to leave. “Easy, now. You don’t want to start something you can’t finish” Lexa teased before beaming a beautiful smile as she left the artroom. 

“I love you too!” Clarke responded dreamily before sighing to herself. 

The trip to the mall was the same as ever. Raven kept going on about a new routine she was working on, Octavia telling them about Lincoln, and of course hounding Clarke with questions about her sex life. She loved her friends, but they always seemed to overstep their boundaries. As the 3 girls made their way into their favorite shops, they were soon greeted by Emori and Murphy. Followed by a few other members of the delinkru. Shopping with her friends was actually pretty fun if Clarke said so herself. It was tradition for everyone to put on a mini fashion show while wearing the most strangest pieces of clothing ever. Of course, it always ended up with Raven,Jasper and Bellamy all picking on the mall cop. Rolling her eyes at their antics, Clarke left with Octavia, Monty,Murphy and Emori as they all headed down to Camp Jaha for some milkshakes and a little comfort food. As the day went on, Clarke said her final goodbyes as 6:30 came around. Her mom, Abby Griffin had to work the late shift at the hospital that night. She was a surgeon so it wasn’t uncommon for her to show up late in the night, and to leave early the next morning. Since Jake died, her mom had to take more shifts to help cover the bills and to help Clarke with future schooling. Sure, she wasn’t thrilled with Clarke on wanting to become a dancer, but Jake supported her 100% by keeping a trust fund for Clarke to use once she’s graduated high school. On her way home, Clarke sighed tiredly as she kicked her shoes off and made her way into the kitchen to get dinner ready. Lexa would be done training soon, and Clarke couldn’t help but miss her presence. After putting the chicken in the oven for a nice roast, Clarke took her phone out to see that it was already 20 minutes past 7. 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Clarke made her way over towards the window to look out for Lexa’s car. She saw nothing, and heard nothing from Lexa. ‘ _ Strange’ _ Clarke thought to herself before hitting speed dial. Still no answer as it went to Lexa’s voicemail. Clarke wasn’t one to worry so much, at least not right away. She knew Lexa could take care of herself but she couldn’t help but get this bad feeling in her chest. Resting on the couch, Clarke tried texting Anya to see if she knew where Lexa was. But even Anya didn’t know, she just told Clarke to  _ ‘stop doubting my sister’s prowess. She’s a tough girl, she’ll be home soon I promise” _ . But Clarke was worried nonetheless and decided that doing a few stuff around the kitchen would help distract her. As time passed, there was still no word from Lexa and Clarke was getting more anxious by the minute. Without wasting time,Clarke quickly dialed Lincoln’s number.

“Hello? Clarke?” Lincoln answered slightly surprised as Clarke could hear Titus shouting in the background. Lincoln was a boxer too, so it wasn’t uncommon for him and Lexa to train together.

“Hey, Lincoln sorry to bother you but you haven’t happened to see Lexa earlier have you? She isn’t returning back any of my calls” Clarke asked trying to hide her nervousness as she began to tap her leg anxiously.

“Yeah she was here, she left an hour ago I think. She said her phone died and that she had to go pick up something for Aden for school” Lincoln shrugged in response as he could automatically tell something was upsetting Clarke. “Are you alright Clarke? You seem upset about something” Lincoln asked as he walked over to sit on a bench nearby.

“No, no i’m fine! It’s just….Lexa never misses my calls and I got a little worried. I mean with the whole curfew and all” Clarke nodded trying to get ahold of herself before letting out a small sigh in relief.

“Hey you don’t have to worry about Lexa. From my experience,you never underestimate the Woods siblings. Because they will take you down just like that!” Lincoln smiled, trying to make Clarke feel better.

“Yeah I know, sorry for disturbing you Linc. I should go before I accidentally burn the chicken in the oven” Clarke chuckled slightly when she heard Lincoln laugh on the other end.

“No we don’t want that to happen, see you later Clarke!” Lincoln smiled in response before hanging up.

‘Okay, so it means Lexa’s okay….right?” Clarke muttered to herself before hooking her phone up to the charger and heading into the kitchen. As soon as the chicken was cooked, Clarke decided to leave the veggies and the chicken in the oven so it would stay warm for Lexa whenever she got back. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into another hour, Clarke’s thoughts seemed to creep up on her again and she couldn’t help but worry over her girlfriend. Something had to have happened to her right? But Lexa was in boxing, she had a black belt and took crap from no one.  _ ‘Attack them before they attack you’ _ Clarke thought to herself as she remembered what Lexa had told her about her family’s life motto on challenges. But still, underneath Lexa’s confident and tough exterior was a gentle, kindhearted loving girl that Clarke fell in love with time and time again. Clarke always knew that Lexa could handle herself, but it doesn’t mean she wouldn’t fiercely protect Lexa with everything she’s got. Clarke would die for her. It was simple as that. (and dramatic, but that’s love for you). Shifting her gaze up at the clock, Clarke bit her lip nervously as the clock struck 9:20 before quickly running over to the window when she heard a car pull into the drive though. But to Clarke’s disappointment, it was only Anya as their parents had arrived home 2 hours before with Aden. Sighing in frustration, Clarke was about to go out and see Anya when suddenly her phone buzzed. A text from Lexa.

**Lexa <3.:**

_ “Running late, sorry my phone died. Will be home soon, I promise.” _

**Clarke <3.:**

_ “Lexa! No it’s fine, Lincoln told me where you went anyways. How did your training go?” _

Clarke asked, immediately responding in relief as she felt the fear dissipate.

**Lexa <3.:**

_ “It was fine.Sponsors want to see me fight next month, so Gustus arranged for a new training schedule and more techniques. From what i’ve seen, Polis is interested!” _

**Clarke <3.:**

_ “Omg Lex that’s great! I’m so proud of you, I knew you would always make it! I’m still waiting for Allie to get back to me about getting the studio started up. After the new renovations, there’s been a slight delay in getting things back up and running.”  _

Clarke couldn’t help but smile like an idiot at her phone, as warmth and happiness filled her up. 

**Lexa <3.:**

_ “I’m sure you’ll do great Clarke, you’re one of the best dancers i’ve seen.I just hope things go smoothly during the training sessions. Ontari horribly sprained her wrist sparring today.They said she might be out for at least a month or 2” _

**Clarke <3.:**

_ “That’s terrible! But Lexa, I know you. You’ll be careful. You’ve been training for this your whole life! Don’t stress about it too much.I love you no matter what”  _

**Lexa <3.:**

_ “I love you too Clarke. I’m sorry for worrying you, i’m just picking up a few more things and-” _

*****Lexa <3\. is typing*****

*****Lexa <3\. is typing*****

*****Lexa <3\. is typing*****

Staring at her phone confused, Clarke waited for a response but received nothing other than the 3 dots signifying that the other person was writing a response. After a few moments later, the dots disappeared and Clarke couldn’t help but worry again

**Clarke <3.:**

_ “Lexa? Baby are you there?”  _

Clarke asked as a small feeling of dread began to creep up on her again. Without another thought, Clarke hit the call button hoping that Lexa would answer. Hearing Lexa’s voicemail, a wave of panic washed over Clarke as she tried dialing her number again. After a few more tries, Clarke was a nervous wreck. Something happened, she knew that much when Lexa stopped mid-sentence. Pacing around her room a few times, Clarke couldn’t help but think of the worst.  _ Was she in a car wreck? Did her phone die again? _ Biting her bottom lip nervously, Clarke sat on her bed hugging her pillow. It still had Lexa’s perfume on it from earlier that morning. Breathing in Lexa’s scent, Clarke’s nerves only grew when she saw the clock hit 10PM. It had been nearly 20 minutes since Clarke had heard anything from Lexa. It wasn’t night out yet, but Clarke watched as the sky slowly began to darken. Glancing down at her phone again, Clarke muted the group conversation Octavia added her in. The delinkru kept reminiscing about old freshman stories,pickup lines, most likely too and talking about Raven’s huge crush on Anya. Clarke couldn’t pay attention to the conversation much, her only concern was what happened to Lexa? As the moments passed, Clarke made her way down to the kitchen for a glass of water to help calm her nerves. Turning the tap on, Clarke grabbed a glass and let the water run for a few moments before hearing a loud bang in the living room. Jumping up startled, Clarke quickly shut the tap off and quickly grabbed a knife before making her way towards the front door. Hesitantly, Clarke stood there unsure of who could've been banging on the door at this hour, since Lexa always had a spare key. After befriending Lexa and dating her, Abby decided it was best for Lexa to have her own key since she’d spent most of her time there anyways. That, and Abby always helped in anyway she could with Lexa’s….’health’. The 2 were really close, Abby adored Lexa like she were her own daughter. So needless to say, Clarke was terrified at the mysterious stranger banging on her front door. Stopping by the coat hanger, Clarke gripped the knife in hand before calling out.

“Who’s there?!” Clarke asked suspiciously before the banging stopped and heard a familiar voice.

“CLARKE! IS THAT YOU?? CLARKE IT’S ME! LET ME IN!” Lexa shouted before Clarke put the knife down and immediately opened the door. 

Clarke was completely taken back at Lexa’s shocking appearance. It was clear she had ran there, her clothes were dirty and slightly torn, and she had a look of fear in her eyes as she held her shoulder. The most shocking part was the blood dripping down her arm and the small scratch on her forehead.

“Oh my god, LEXA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” Clarke asked in shock as Lexa quickly locked the door behind her. Adrenaline was still coursing through Lexa’s body as she pulled Clarke with her to shut the curtains, as she made sure all of the windows and doors were locked and shut. Clarke was terrified, nothing scared Lexa like this.

“I...I don’t know! I don’t know I-” Lexa mumbled as her eyes scanned the room as if looking for an unseen threat. Gently taking hold of Lexa, Clarke took her upstairs to the bathroom and sat her down on top of the toilet seat as she quickly took out the first-aid kit Abby had made.

“Lexa baby, just breathe okay?? Look at me! Focus on my voice! You’re safe! Now walk me through what happened!” Clarke asked gently as she tried to push her nerves back, before carefully taking Lexa’s sweater off to examine her injuries.

“I…..I was driving….I-I…….” Lexa trailed off as she began shaking her head trying to recall that events from earlier that evening. “After Gustus and I finished training for the day, Indra called me and asked if I could pick up a few things for Aden, for his soccer tryouts tomorrow, I….I...it came out of nowhere and then the car just…..I was texting you when something big with brown hair jumped out and ran across the road, I..” Lexa muttered before hyperventilating as the tears began to form in her eyes.

“Okay, what was it Lexa? Hold still I need to…….oh my god” Clarke cooed before noticing the huge gash? On her shoulder blade. Staring at the wound in disbelief, she quickly looked up at Lexa desperately wanting to make her feel safe, before pulling her into a warm, gentle embrace. Frowning, Clarke rubbed her back soothingly as Lexa began to sob against her neck. As the moments passed, Lexa slowly regained her composure before glancing down at her right shoulder blade.

“Oh my god!” Lexa gasped as she seemed to realize the long scratches. Clarke frowned again before gently turning Lexa’s face to hers.

“Shhhhh shhh! It’s gonna be alright! I just need to clean it, disinfect it and wrap it up! You’re gonna be fine Lexa okay? Just breathe and we’ll figure this out when my mom gets here.” Clarke nodded gently as she stroke Lexa’s cheek, before getting to work on gently cleaning the wound.

“Clarke no! You can’t tell Abby, or anyone about this! Please? Just don’t! Not yet!” Lexa pleaded quickly before staring down at Clarke with fear, still evident in her eyes. “I just…..I just want you to help….okay? I just want you..” Lexa muttered before fresh tears streamed down her face. Clarke couldn’t help but feel herself break as she held Lexa into her arms protectively, and hummed gently trying to soothe her frightened girlfriend.

After cleaning Lexa and her injuries up, Clarke helped her get changed into one of Clarke’s pyjamas and helped her into bed. Tucking her in, Clarke gently kissed Lexa’s forehead before going to get her something to eat and a glass of water. Lexa seemed to tense as Clarke turned to leave, but nodded as she tried to relax when Clarke assured her that she wasn’t going anywhere. After quickly cleaning up the smears of blood on the locks and windows, Clarke hurried up to her room where she saw Lexa curled up into a ball crying silently to herself. Feeling her heart sink, Clarke carefully set the tray down and crawled in beside Lexa to hold her and soothe her by gently stroking her braided hair. Lexa was nearly catatonic as her mind wandered back to the Skaikru road. That…..thing wasn’t normal. Animals didn’t usually jump out in front of a moving car at night like that, but whatever it was….it was big. Images flashed through her mind when she shut her eyes, remembering that…...thing dragging her into the woods. Feeling warm, gentle arms embrace around her, Lexa slowly began to relax. Whatever was out there, she was afraid of it hurting Clarke. After a few long moments later, Lexa took a small drink of her water and slowly ate with Clarke. An hour or so later, Clarke hummed to a small song as Lexa slowly began to drift off as she continued to stroke her hair. ‘ _ What happened out there?’ _ Clarke wondered to herself as she watched the woman she loved asleep in her arms.Slowly without waking Lexa up , Clarke reached over for her phone to text Anya that Lexa was staying the night. Before she could put the phone down, her screen lit up and Lexa’s name appeared. Clarke froze. Lexa didn’t have her things let alone her phone with her when she came to Clarke’s house……..so who was texting her? Hesitantly, Clarke opened the message and held her breath for a moment.

**Lexa <3.:**

_ “Hello Clarke. How’s Lexa doing?” _

Staring at the message, Clarke couldn’t help but feel dread creep up on her. She didn’t respond though, instead she turned her phone off and placed it on top of her dresser. Who was that? And how do they have Lexa’s phone, let alone know her passcode? A hint of fear coursed through her body as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend.Her thoughts were eating away at her, so she tried not to think so much. But the silence was a killer too.


	2. Sick Like Animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the month's long chapter wait lmao. #SummerYall. Anyways this chapter was weird for me to write and finish after since I did it in parts randomly? So if there's any mistakes, i'm sorry lol. This had to have been the longest i've written tbh. If you wanna find out what's going on with the updates etc, just send an ask on tumblr @commander-leksa Cx. Normally I would insert song lyrics here, but nah you'll see it near the end hopefully. Again, any smut is still new to me and this is just kinda figuring things out, like what IS going on with Lexa?! Cx. 
> 
> ** Song: Sick Like Animals by Chris Holfelder, which I suggest you go listen too **

The night was restless. Clarke didn’t get too much sleep,since her main focus was making sure Lexa was alright. She had been tossing and turning every now and then, and Clarke only could assume it was the events that had happened a few hours earlier. Something attacked Lexa. Clarke knew that the ‘gash’ on her shoulder were claw marks of some kind, but it was too…...odd for it to be any bear or mountain cat. And the text from Lexa’s phone was even more unnerving. Who had Lexa’s phone? It couldn’t have been some stranger who had come across it, this person KNEW Lexa and knew who Clarke was. After a few hours passed, Clarke quietly unwound Lexa’s arms around her and slowly got up. It was 5AM. And Clarke knew her mom was getting ready to leave for work. Checking on Lexa a few times, Clarke leaned in to kiss her forehead before quietly making her way towards the hall. The sound of the stove had turned off,and Clarke walked in on her mom carefully taking the boiled eggs out from the pot.

“Clarke? Honey what are you doing up so early? I thought you were the one to sleep in while Lexa goes out for her morning run?” Abby mused with an eyebrow raised as she poured another cup of coffee for Clarke.

“Yeah, well it’s been a long night. And Lexa….. isn’t feeling well” Clarke shrugged while accepting the coffee and taking a small sip.

“Oh no, is everything okay? She seemed fine yesterday” Abby exclaimed with a hint of concern in her voice, as she finished buttering her toast. “You want me to check and see if she’s okay?”

“She was, she just….I don’t know. She’s still sleeping upstairs, I don’t think we should wake her up just yet” Clarke sighed with a small yawn, while slowly stretching her arms out. “I’ll make sure she sees you later, hopefully….you know how Lexa is. She doesn’t want us to worry about her” Clarke smiled slightly, trying to change the subject as Abby slid a plate of toast to her. “Thanks mom”

“Yeah? Well i’m sure it’s nothing too serious. And she’s just as stubborn as you Clarke” Abby raised an eyebrow before returning the smile. “And well, it’s the least I can do since I leave early for work. Besides we both know how grumpy you can get when you’re hungry” Abby mused again with a little chuckle, as she started eating her breakfast.

“Haha! Very funny mom! But that’s everyone! You should see yourself when you miss your morning coffee, it’s practically momzilla up in here” Clarke grinned with a small nod, and laughed when Abby pulled a face.

“You have your guilty pleasures and I have mine! Well aside from coffee, I REALLY love your grandmother’s homemade banana cream pie. Now THAT’S something worth dying for.” Abby stated a-matter-of-factly before sipping her coffee.

“Wait….you’re saying that you’d die for a slice of homemade banana cream pie, than you would your own daughter?? I’m hurt!” Clarke exclaimed dramatically, before laughing again when her mom threw a piece of crust at her.

“Very funny Clarke, but you know what I meant!” Abby smiled, as the 2 of them chatted about how things were going back at the hospital, Clarke’s new dance routines ,and the scholars lining up to see Lexa fight in a few months. But what Clarke didn’t mention, was the attack on Lexa or how there’s a possible wild animal on the loose. She’d have that conversation with her mom, later. At least until she’s talked with Lexa about it.

After seeing her mom out, Clarke made her way back up to her room where Lexa was still stirring in her sleep. Quickly heading over, Clarke crawled in beside Lexa and started cooing gently to her. Gently stroking her face, Clarke noticed the heat radiating off Lexa’s body. Nervously, Clarke gently placed her hand on Lexa’s forehead for any signs of a fever breaking out from a possible infection. But so far Lexa seemed fine. Whatever Lexa was dreaming about, seemed to cause a slight increase of her heart rate. I mean who could blame her? If this had happened to Clarke she’d probably feel just the same, if not worse. Sighing slightly, Clarke continued to gently stroke Lexa’s cheek as she held her close. If the wound had been any deeper, she could've lost her. Her Lexa. And that alone, was terrifying to Clarke. She couldn’t see her life without her. Trailing off in her thoughts, Clarke still couldn’t help but think about the text message. If this person was involved in Lexa’s accident, she should call the police right? But from what Lexa told Clarke, she had only seen a flash of brown fur jump in front of the car,before she lost control of the wheel. Staring down at Lexa for a few moments, Clarke slowly reached over for her phone and held the power button. No new messages from Lexa’s phone, only texts from Anya and a few from Raven and Octavia. Hesitating for a moment, Clarke opened her conversation with Lexa and contemplated on whether or not she should respond. Hovering her thumb over the keyboard, Clarke looked over suddenly when Lexa groaned before yawning. 

“Hey,baby are you alright? How does your shoulder feel?” Clarke asked softly before putting her phone aside,while gently tucking a few strands of brown curls out of Lexa’s face.

“Hmm. I’ve been better. Hurts.” Lexa yawned again as she stretched out her body, and burrowed her face into Clarke’s stomach. “How long were you awake?”

“Well when we get up, i’m going to take another look at it and change the bandages” Clarke nodded while she ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair. “Not long, said bye to my mom before she left for work” 

“Oh.” Lexa murmured as she blankly stared at the door ahead of her.

Clarke could tell something was off with Lexa,although she couldn’t blame her. What happened, what Clarke saw…...she understood why Lexa might be closed off. Last night was horrible. Humming quietly, Clarke glanced down at her girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Being careful to not touch Lexa’s shoulder, Clarke pulled her closer and cuddled her gently. Feeling the warmth of Clarke’s embrace, Lexa sighed breathing in her scent and closed her eyes. Right now, she felt safe. And she felt even better knowing that Clarke was safe and in her arms again. But something…….something was different. Her shoulder was sore yes, but it wasn’t as bad as it was the night before. Strange, she thought to herself. Whatever attacked her, bit her pretty hard. And the more Lexa thought about it, the more unusual it seemed. What type of animal would just attack a person like that? Groaning again, Lexa slowly sat up and sighed again before shifting her eyes around the room. Looking at Clarke, Lexa gave her a small smile when her lips met Clarke’s. 

“I’m gonna go have a quick shower, you wanna come?” Lexa asked casually with a small hint of suggestion in her voice,as she raised an eyebrow at her with a smile.

“Actually, I think i’ll make us breakfast first. We both know how you get when you’re hungry” Clarke mused as she returned the smile before kissing Lexa again.

Pouting slightly, Lexa smiled again as she pulled Clarke into a bear hug and showered her girlfriend in kisses. Laughing slightly,  Clarke grinned as she pecked Lexa’s nose and got up. 

“Nice try lovergirl, but i’ll be downstairs making our blueberry pancakes and then i’ll come up to check on you.” Clarke smiled while pulling Lexa to her feet and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“Ugh, fiiine! But I have to admit. Blueberry pancakes are great. But you taste even better” Lexa smirked before attacking Clarke’s lips again and pouted with a small smile when Clarke made her way to the stairs.

“Yeah, well. That makes 2 of us. Now go shower while I go make us some killer pancakes.” Clarke smirked teasingly, before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

As Lexa watched Clarke disappear downstairs, she gathered up her clothes and grabbed her bag before heading into the bathroom. Getting her things ready, Lexa carefully took her braid apart and examined herself in the mirror. ‘ _ Hmm’ _ she thought to herself. Something about this morning was off. Everything just seemed…...more sensitive than normal. Heightened almost. Being careful to not move her injured shoulder too much, Lexa adjusted the water temperature before getting into the shower. Feeling the nice warm water hit her face,Lexa sighed in relief. She felt gross after last night,and she needed to get clean and try to forget the events of the night before. Whatever that was last night wasn’t normal. And Lexa knew that she would have to make a report to the police sooner rather than later. An attack like that was absolute hell,and Lexa was damn lucky she was still able to walk after. Let alone still be breathing. Pushing the thoughts aside, Lexa closed her eyes and tried her best not to think. For some odd reason, she could hear everything around her. The water rushing, the cars driving by, the sound of Clarke making breakfast downstairs…….she could even smell it. All of it. Even Clarke’s perfume. The scary thing about it was she couldn’t help but notice this distinct pulsing…….Shaking her head, Lexa quickly finished her shower and got herself ready. Buttoning up her flannel top, Lexa pulled her brown curly hair up into a high ponytail and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had no fear in her eyes while she thought about the animal attack. If Lexa was being honest, she was more curious as to why this animal attacked her, than afraid. 

Shifting her green eyes to the side, Lexa stood there silently for a few long moments as she heard the familiar soft sigh escape Clarke’s rosy lips she loved so much, and the sound of Clarke running her soft,delicate hands through her hair. It was like her senses were on overload, as if…..as if she were downstairs standing next to Clarke herself. It was like being a ghost, watching over the person she loved without them even knowing you were there. She could almost  _ taste _ her, if that were even possible. Gulping slightly, Lexa inhaled and exhaled deeply, as if trying to ground herself in this weird…..outer-body experience she was having. Gripping her hands on the counter, Lexa shut her eyes and slowly evened out her breathing. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t help but feel the blood flowing throughout her body. The light was painfully bright and almost blinding to Lexa’s eyes. The noises around her seemed to almost crescendo around her, up until the point it was almost maddening. Turning the tap on, Lexa splashed a cool chill of icy water on her face as she rubbed her temples to try tune out the sound.  _ Was this a panic attack?  _ Lexa wondered to herself. It was rare for her to freak out this way, but it could have something to do with her almost getting killed by some wild animal. With her thoughts consuming her and her imagination running wild (it had to have been her imagination, what else could explain her heightened senses), Lexa thought about Clarke. Her Clarke. The woman she loved more than herself. The woman she hoped to marry one day and hopefully start a family with. The beautiful angel who accepted and protected her. Lexa Woods would die for Clarke Griffin, and love her until her last dying breath and beyond that. She would find her in the next world to come. They were soulmates. Lexa loved Clarke so much that it physically hurt her. Sure, it was all cliche coming from a highschool student but it was true. Clarke was her home and she felt safe, loved and accepted for just being herself. Her moral compass of sorts. And the more Lexa thought about her, the more relaxed she got. Opening her eyes, she stared up at the green eyes in front of her for a few moments as the noise died down, and tuned in on a very distinct pulse. A pulse that wasn’t Lexa’s, but Clarke’s.  _ Was Lexa losing her mind? _ Pushing those thoughts aside, she turned her gaze over to the staircase as the pulse got louder and more coherent than before.The sound of Clarke’s fingers began thrumming against the counter as she heard the low sizzle of the pancake batter being turned over and cooked to a nice golden fluffiness. She could hear the sound of Clarke taking a drink of the newly fresh tropicana orange juice that Abby always got her in the mornings. And as if it were for a second, it was like Lexa’s heartbeat was in sync with Clarke’s. The way she moved, her hair, her face, the way she spoke. Divinity in motion. And Lexa couldn’t help but be drawn to her. Like a predator stalking her prey, Lexa took in everything that was Clarke Griffin. As she stalked closer and closer towards the entrancing blonde beauty ahead of her, she could feel it. This…. ache. The ache of wanting...no NEEDING to have her.To dominate her.To be dominated. To be used and used by her. An insatiable lust and desire to feel the blood pumping through her delicate body, and the sickening sweet taste of lilac lips against hers. To hear her scream……

Lost in her trance, Lexa jumped slightly startled when Clarke’s phone went off in front of her. ‘ _ How did she get down here?....wasn’t she just upstairs in the bathroom a minute ago?..’  _ Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke jumped back just as surprised as Lexa was, and held her hand over her chest.

“Jesus Lexa! How long were you standing there for?? I didn’t even hear you come down!” Clarke exclaimed as if she were restarting her heart.

There it was…….that…...pulse….

“Sorry, I…...heard your phone go off and thought i’d come see if you needed help with breakfast..” Lexa gulped as green met blue before eyeing Clarke up and down, as if sizing up her prey. Clarke gave out a small laugh, before running her fingers through her hair.

“Well i’m almost done here, and it’s just Raven” Clarke nodded to herself, feeling slightly ridiculous for feeling so nervous around the brunette. Glancing up at Lexa for a few moments, she couldn’t help but notice this….hunger in her eyes. 

“Hey Lex,are you okay? You seem….different. Is your shoulder alright?” Clarke asked gently as she slowly pulled her shirt back.

“I’m fine.” Lexa whispered in response before slowly leaning over to turn the stove off, sending shivers down Clarke’s spine. Staring back at the beautiful cerulean eyes Lexa loved so much, she took a few steps back and sat down on the stool by the island. “What did Raven want?” Lexa asked, as she carefully tugged her shirt down for Clarke to have access to  her shoulder.

Gulping slightly to herself, Clarke carefully began to unwrap the bandages off Lexa’s shoulder and reached over for the first aid kit.

“Nothing really, Raven’s inviting us to Octavia’s house party.” Clarke responded cooly before furrowing her eyebrows in slight confusion. 

Gently examining Lexa’s wound, Clarke was at a loss. The animal attack last night….it was as if it happened 2 weeks ago.  _ ‘Was….Lexa’s animal bite healing itself?’  _ Grabbing the disinfectant, Clarke slowly and gently began to clean up Lexa’s shoulder. Strange,Clarke had never seen anything like this. Quickly grabbing the ointment, Clarke slowly began to wrap Lexa’s shoulder up and flashed a quick smile. 

“There, you should be fine for the day. But later we have to show my mom, I can only do so much and we don’t want it getting infected” Clarke nodded still concerned as Lexa slowly began to move her arm around.

“Thank you, and we will Clarke. When she gets off work, we’ll go see her.” Lexa nodded slowly picking up the concern in Clarke’s voice,before reaching for Clarke’s hands. “I promise.” Lexa nodded again firmly while pulling Clarke into a warm embrace.

 

********

“Clarke! Lexa! There you guys are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you! Come on Ray, you can eat your sandwich later.” Octavia called out excitedly as she dragged a startled Raven along with her, who had just dropped her sandwich on the floor.

“OCTAVIA WHAT THE FUCK, I WAS EATING THAT!” Raven shouted still in shock before looking over at Clarke and Lexa. “Oh hey guys, what’s up? How are you? Good? That’s good, Octavia just made me drop my 12$ sub on the floor” Raven smiled sarcastically before shooting a sideways glare at her best friend.

“Oh shut up Ray, i’ll get you another one! Now Clarke! Lexa! There’s a party at my place this weekend, and it would be really great if you guys could come! My parents are going on a business trip so it’ll just be me, Bellamy and Raven at home. Besides! It will be our first house party as seniors!!” Octavia squealed before clapping her hands excitedly, as Raven scowled in the background.

“Raven, Octavia, it’s been a long day” Lexa responded cooly before giving Raven a sympathetic smile when she noticed her sandwich on the floor.

“Yeah, during periods we had to go see Allie and talk to Gustus about our training schedules and routines” Clarke nodded simply before flashing a small smile when Lexa wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

“Oh is the dance studio still going through renos? You know Clarke, you can always stop by the dropship to rehearse! And Lexa you don’t have anything to worry about, you’re like a female version of Rocky Balboa” Octavia stated a-matter-of-factly before beaming a stunning smile at the couple.

“Jesus, and I thought Lexa had you tied up in her little sex room we’ve heard so much about” Raven smirked sarcastically before giving Lexa a little nudge, and grinned when Clarke scowled. 

“Charming Raven, thank you for that.” Lexa deadpanned before giving her a weird look and shakes her head.

“Yeah thank you for that Ray, because that’s all you do in a relationship!” Clarke smiled being seriously sarcastic, before looking back at Octavia. 

“Just keeping it real guys,you know how I do!” Raven grinned cockily before punching Octavia in the shoulder.

“OW! Not cool Ray! And seriously, it would be sooooo much better if you came! Besides it’s been way too long!” Octavia exclaimed with a small pout.

“We know Raven, and we’ll get back to you on that O.We just have to clear things up and if all goes well, we might just come and join you” Clarke nodded simply, while gently squeezing Lexa’s hand. “But right now we have to go see my mom and we have homework to do, so i’ll text you guys later!” Clarke responded with a smile as she pulled Lexa with her.

“Our day is never complete until a sass-mouthing Raven comes along isn’t it?” Lexa exclaimed before leaning in to kiss Clarke’s cheek. The blonde smiled in agreement.

“Well, everyone needs a Raven in their life. Come on, the quicker we go see my mom, the quicker we get to go home. How’s your shoulder?” Clarke quipped as she intertwined her hand with Lexa’s.

“Hmm. Hurts, but not as bad as before” Lexa shrugged as Clarke led them out to the car. “But I have this annoying headache that just comes and goes…” Lexa mumbled trailing off, as she heard the faint familiar pulses growing louder behind her

“CLARKE! LEXA! WAIT! I ACCIDENTALLY DUMPED ACID ON OCTAVIA AND THE BAKING SODA ISN’T HELPING! I THINK SHE’S DYING.’ Raven yelled frantically as her and Bellamy ran out carrying a very annoyed Octavia towards them. 

“DYING?? RAY YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! THE ONLY PERSON DYING TODAY WILL BE YOU!’ Octavia yelled out annoyed as Bellamy carefully placed her in the backseat. 

‘ON PURPOSE??? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WALKED INTO ME! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL! NOW SIT STILL!’ Raven shouted back before taking out a bottle of water and pouring it onto her leg.

“OWWW! RAY THAT’S NOT HELPING, BELL TELL HER TO STOP!” Octavia shrieked before biting into her sweater.

“YEAH RAY, SHUT UP! BESIDES WE TRIED THAT ALREADY IT ONLY MADE IT WORSE. BESIDES AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO RUN HER LEG UNDER COLD WATER FOR 15 MINUTES??” Bellamy boomed as he tried to calm his sister down.

“WELL IT’S A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT ISN’T IT?? BESIDES THAT ONLY WORKS FOR A SMALL SPILL ON YOUR HAND OR SOMETHING, NOT WHEN YOU DUMP A BEAKER ON SOMEONE,SHE MIGHT LOSE HER LEG.” Raven exclaimed before putting a cold wet cloth above Octavia’s knee.

‘WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP UNTIL WE GET TO THE HOSPITAL?! ALL THIS SHOUTING IS MAKING ME NERVOUS.” Clarke yelled back as she stepped on the gas and headed towards the hospital. “I think I know what you mean by that headache Lexa” Clarke murmured as she gripped the wheel tightly, as Lexa gently placed her hand on Clarke’s thigh.

“It’s just like you said, the quicker we get there, the quicker we get to go home” Lexa responded soothingly before checking back on the 3.

“RAVEN STOP TRYING TO DO CPR, I JUST HAVE ACID ON MY LEG. I’M NOT SUFFERING FROM A PUNCTURED LUNG OR BLOOD FORCE TRAUMA FOR GOD'S SAKE.” Octavia scowled, pushing Raven’s hands away.

“Yeah, this is definitely going to be a long day…”

****

“Clarke! Lexa! Sorry for the wait, but Octavia will be just fine. She just has to be put on a little bed rest and use the creams and ointments prescribed to her.” Abby nodded calmly before pulling the girls into a small hug. “Now! What can I help you with?” Abby smiled softly before Clarke continued.

“That’s a relief, and well mom…..something happened last night and Lexa got hurt.” Clarke started off slowly, feeling Lexa tense beside her. “I cleaned up and treated the wound as best as I could, but i’d feel a lot better if you maybe….had a look at her first?” Clarke murmured quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of Raven and Bellamy a few feet away from them.

“Well let me take a look, come with me!” Abby nodded in response as she led them into her office.

Giving Lexa’s hand a small squeeze, Clarke gave her girlfriend a small smile of encouragement as Abby shut the door behind them, and went to grab her medical supplies. Looking at Clarke, Lexa nodded in response and smiled briefly when Clarke kissed her on the cheek, and made her way to sit down.

“Now, do you know what it was that attacked you?” Abby asked with a hint of concern in her voice as she eyed the bandage on Lexa’s right shoulder blade, before gently cutting the bandages off.

“What makes you think it attacked me?” Lexa asked defensively, before extending her neck a bit more for Abby to examine.

“Lexa sweetie, i’m a Doctor. And I know an animal bite when I see one. Now, what was it that attacked you?” Abby gently asked again, before slowly examining the bite mark and preparing a syringe. “Hold still, this should help prevent any infections to come. We don’t want you getting sick anytime soon. Although I should say, you’re going to need to come in for the next week for daily vaccinations until we can determine if the animal has rabies or not.” Abby nodded,giving Lexa a soft smile before slowly poking the skin near the bite.

Lexa wasn’t going to lie, she was nervous. Her heartbeat picked up and she couldn’t help but relive the events of the night before. Last night was horrible, so it wasn’t uncommon for her to just…...try and forget. Biting down on her lip slightly as she felt the needle, Lexa shot a gaze over at Clarke when she began to speak.

“We’re not sure…..she said the animal was brown and it came out of nowhere. It couldn’t have been a bear” Clarke added softly, still holding Lexa’s hand as Lexa just stared at the wall.

“No, it had to be a mountain lion or something…...How does your shoulder feel Lexa?” Abby noted as she gently got to work, and looked down at the brunette concerned.

“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt that much….it’s almost bearable” Lexa gulped with a small nod before looking up at Abby nervously.

“Well, mountain lion or not. Whatever it is seemed to have got you really good here Lex. Did you guys file a report to the police? It’s very unusual for an animal attack this time around” Abby said softly as she tried to remain calm and composed as possible. Lexa could sense it….more like practically smell it off her. And that alone only made her more antsy. 

“No, not yet. We’re going to see Kane after.” Clarke responded quickly with a nod, before giving Lexa a brief smile and looking back at her mom.

“Good, we don’t want another animal attack to happen now do we? All cleaned up and ready to go!” Abby smiled as she finished wrapping up Lexa’s shoulder again. “Take these for the pain if you need it, and take these as well. I’ll have you scheduled in for the morning before classes” Abby nodded as she took off her disposable gloves. “Now be careful you two. I don’t want anything bad to happen, Clarke? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Abby asked with an eyebrow raised as Lexa adjusted her shirt, and made her way to stand outside.

“Hey mom, what’s wrong?” Clarke asked casually, but still just as nervous as Lexa seemed to be. 

“Nothing, it’s just….I want to ask you. Are you sure she got bit last night? It’s just….her wounds….it looks like she got attacked a week or two ago,I never seen anything like it.” Abby explained with a hint of concern in her voice.

“Yeah she did, it was…...horrible. She still hasn’t told me what happened, at least not clearly yet.I don’t think she wants to talk about it, I mean who could blame her?” Clarke frowned slightly before getting pulled into a hug.

“I know sweetie, I know. But she’s going to be just fine. She’s a fighter, and I believe she will pull through. We just gotta give her some time, but Clarke. Keep an eye out for her, she seems…..different.” Abby nodded slowly as she looked down at her daughter. 

“I will mom, I love her. We take care of each other, we all do” Clarke responded back softly with a smile before giving her mom one last hug. “I’ll see you later, I love you!” Clarke called back before walking out into the lobby with Lexa.

“See you later Abby” Lexa nodded once, taking Clarke’s hand as she heard Raven and Bellamy bickering again. 

“Here we go again….”

********

As the end of the week came, things were...okay to say the least. But things seemed to only get stranger as the days went on. It was like Lexa could smell everything around her. Her senses seemed to be on overdrive and it was like everything around her was amplified times 10. Her reflexes and instincts were sharp. Accurate. With every punch she threw, it was almost easy as breathing. One look, and she could tell which way her opponent would attack first. She never looked him in the eye, but watched how his body language was. It was as if everyone in the room had stopped breathing, and all she could see was him.She was like a hawk enclosing in on her prey. Lincoln was a good fighter too, but not good enough. Without a moment’s hesitance, Lexa snapped forward as she landed a calculated upper-cut on his exposed jaw which sent Lincoln flying back against the ring, and crashing to the floor. A clean hit. Walking over, Lexa hovered over Lincoln slightly for a moment. before the sound of a whistle snapped her out of her trance.

“WOODS! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!” Gustus’s voice boomed as everyone in the gym started to cheer. ‘ALL THESE YEARS, I HAVE NOT ONCE SEEN YOU DO THAT!” Gustus cheered as Lincoln rolled over with a groan, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Jeez Commander, nice upper-cut!” Lincoln mumbled before Lexa quickly leaned down to help him sit up, slowly.

“Lincoln, sorry I! I wasn’t thinking, it just happened an-” Lexa continued before getting cut off by Lincoln, who wore the same friendly smile as ever.

“Lexa, it’s fine. I’m fine, don’t worry so much! This is good! If you fight like this, Polis is gonna have to take you in!” Lincoln grinned, (or tried too anyways) as he took the ice pack from Murphy.

“I think we should call it a day kiddo! That was great! Roan Queen won’t stand a chance!” Gustus smiled before patting Lexa on the back.

“I…..thank you Gustus” Lexa responded, quickly returning the smile at him. She still felt horrible for beating Lincoln like that, but it was like a switch had turned off in her head. And all she could do, was go in for the kill….

“HOLY SHIT WOODS! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!’ Raven’s voice boomed as her and Clarke entered through the door. “NO REALLY, THAT SHIT WAS AWESOME! WE WALKED IN JUST IN TIME!” Raven beamed excitedly as Octavia rolled her eyes behind them.

“Ray, you think everything she does is cool! No wonder Anya is creeped out by you!” Octavia smirked as she rested her crutch against the wall, as Clarke helped hold her balance.

“Hey! I just know raw talent when I see it! Jesus, Lexa do you think you can teach me that??” Raven grinned from cheek to cheek, as Clarke playfully shoved her.

“No! I think that would be a bad idea Ray! Besides, you still lost that benchpress competition” Clarke smirked as her and Octavia laughed.

“Oh fuck off Clarke, now what do you say Lexyboo?!”  Raven smiled sweetly, as Lexa took her gloves off and unwrapped the tape from her hands.

“Actually, i’m with Clarke on this one. Boxing isn’t for the weak” Lexa smirked cockily as she took a long drink from her water bottle. 

“Hey screw you Woods! We both know I LET you win that competition, psht! You don’t stand a chance against this!” Raven stated a-matter-of-factly before flexing her ‘guns’ in the air. Octavia grimaced playfully, before smacking Raven’s arms away.

“Commander,” Clarke whispered before giving Lexa a small kiss on the cheek with a smile.Smiling back, Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke’s forehead before facing their friends.

“So did you guys give any thought for tonight?? It would be really great if you guys could make it! Besides I could use the help since SOMEONE! dumped hydrochloric acid on my leg!” Octavia scowled before hitting Raven’s leg with her crutch.

“Hey! That was an accident! You walked into me first! I told you I was handling a beaker full of corrosive acid!” Raven exclaimed as she raised her hands up in the air defensively.

“Mhmm whatever you say Ray” Octavia grumbled as Lincoln made his way over after getting changed, to come help hold her up. “Hey” she whispered before giving him a small kiss on the cheek and looking back at Clarke and Lexa.

“Again, Lincoln i’m REALLY sorry!” Lexa apologized still feeling guilty, but Lincoln just smiled it off. 

“Next time Woods, next time!” He smiled as he pulled her into a big bear hug.

“Well after we rest a little bit and get cleaned up, we’ll probably drop by later!” Clarke nodded sympathetically at her friend and smiled when she did.

“Great! We’ll see you tonight! Come on Ray,you owe me a sandwich!” Octavia deadpanned as Lincoln helped her out of the gym

“EXCUSE ME? YOU MADE ME DROP MY 12$ SUB! YOU OWE ME!” Raven argued as the 3 disappeared into the parking lot.

“.....Friends, you gotta love them” Clarke smiled sarcastically before following Lexa into the locker room.

********

“Clarke, are you ready? I’m pretty sure if we’re not there soon, Octavia and Raven will send someone here to kidnap us” Lexa deadpanned as she walked over and leaned against the doorway.

“Well if that happens, i’m sure you can take them out easily. And yes! i’m ready now, how do I look?” Clarke smiled as she turned to face Lexa, showing her outfit and makeup off.

Lexa couldn’t help but stare and take in everything Clarke was giving her. It was still warm out, so Clarke fashioned a pair of black denim shorts that really showed off her perfect curvy body, a tank top that complimented her voluptuous cleavage and one of Lexa’s flannels as a nice cardigan, and leather ankle boots to complete her look. Her hair was perfectly straight, and her simple no makeup-makeup look was enough to have Lexa weak in the knees. Gulping slightly, Lexa nodded once taking in her look before pulling Clarke in for a kiss. Pulling back slightly surprised, Clarke smiled when blue met green.

“I take that as an okay?” Clarke chuckled softly as Lexa devoured her with her piercing eyes. 

“Mhmm. Do we really have to go to this party tonight? Because we can always just netflix and chill” Lexa smirked suggestively as she felt a familiar bulge in her pants, when Clarke pulled away for a moment.

“Yes we do, like you said. O and Raven might call Monty and Jasper to come drug us, and drag us to her party. Besides, it’s like she said. Our first house party as seniors” Clarke smiled adoringly at Lexa before gently kissing her nose, and taking her hand downstairs.

“Fiiiiiiine! But i’m going to complain the entire time.” Lexa grinned before twirling Clarke around again, and kissing her hungrily. 

“Lex! We really have to go! Besides the quicker we go, the quicker we get to go home!” Clarke giggled before kissing Lexa again and pulling her out the door to the car.

********

Pulling up to the Blake house was just as lively as ever. Cars were parked on either side of the street, and the familiar sound of intoxicated teenagers laughing in the distance. When it came to parties, Octavia and Raven threw the best ones in Arkadia High.So it was only natural for word to get around fast, that and it was a Friday night. Looking up at the few groups of people on the lawn, Lexa sighed as she held Clarke closely to her. Lexa wasn’t the partying type, she didn’t enjoy them much and everytime she went, people would almost always hit on her (who could blame her tho). But she loved Clarke,and she didn’t want anything bad happening to her. If Lexa was being honest, she’d much prefer a night inside with a good book or movie and Clarke at her side. Shrugging at everyone around her, Lexa turned her gaze over to the familiar tap as Octavia and Raven came to greet them.

“LEXA! CLARKE! YOU MADE IT!” Octavia grinned excitedly before wrapping her free arm (that’s not holding the crutch, her leg is still healing) around the 2.

“O, Raven. Yes! We did! To our surprise!” Clarke chuckled while hugging Octavia and then Raven.

“SO! Lexa! Where’s Anya? I don’t see her anywhere, is she going to be late?” Raven asked casually, as she peeked over Lexa’s shoulder hopefully. Lexa only smiled as both Clarke and Octavia raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Hello Raven, and no! She didn’t come. She has study group tonight.” Lexa smiled, slightly amused herself before raising an eyebrow when Raven began to pout. “I’ll tell her you said hi” Lexa nodded with a small smirk before leaning in to kiss a giggling Clarke on the cheek.

“Or! You can always just go and pick her up in your minivan Ray! I’m sure she’d love that” Clarke nodded sarcastically as Octavia and Lexa shot Raven a grin, before laughing at Raven’s scowl.

“Hey screw you guys! And leave my minivan out of this! Besides it’s perfect to use for star-gazing.” Raven stated a-matter-of-factly.

“Yeah something tells me there’ll be a lot more going on than just ‘star-gazing’, I wouldn’t be surprised if you drugged her and watched her while she slept!” Octavia shot back with a cocky smirk, before laughing again with Clarke.

“Oh fuck you O! I’d never do that! Besides,if she EVER were to fall asleep? I’d like to think she’d be so exhausted,she’d pass out because of the AMAZING date we’d have!” Raven grinned before shooting a wink at Lexa, who just grimaced.

“Ew, okay this is my sister we’re talking about!” Lexa shivered as Clarke shot Raven an unamused look, but smiled nonetheless as she leaned up to kiss Lexa’s cheek.

“ANYWAYS! Let’s go have some drinks! What’s a party without at least 1 blackout?!” Octavia cheered as she led them into the kitchen, where Jasper and Monty were serving their oh-so-famous moonshine.

“CLARKE! LEXA! TRY SOME! IT’S ON THE HOUSE!” Jasper shouted as he handed them 2 glasses of moonshine

“Nice to meet you too Jas, and no thanks! We don’t  need a hangover tomorrow..” Clarke smiled quickly refusing the drinks, feeling Lexa tense beside her.

“Aww come on guys! Don’t be such a party foul!” Jasper pouted before Bellamy bumped into him,knocking the glasses over in the process. “Hey, come on dude! We just made that!” Jasper protested before Raven cut in.

“Put your nasty ass moonshine away Jasper! Rocket fuel is where it’s at! Here! Drink!” Raven exclaimed quickly, as she pushed the glass up to Clarke’s lips.

“Raven! Seriously!” Lexa scowled before taking the glass away, while Clarke grimaced as she swallowed down the horrid liquid.

“Yeah, seriously??” Clarke shivered before pouting while Lexa took her towards the sink for a glass of water.

“Oh boo, you whore!” Raven tsked before shrieking when Bellamy came over and picked her up. “BELLAMY BLAKE! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU!” Raven shouted as everyone around them laughed.

“Can you even reach my neck?” Bellamy smirked as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out into the living room.

“Hey are you okay?” Lexa asked concerned, sensing Clarke’s heart skipping a beat.

“Ooooh i’m fine! Just...just peachy. God what does she put in that??” Clarke scowled as she took another drink of her water.

“I don’t know, but if you ever feel like you’re gonna be sick, tell me!” Lexa pouted while rubbing Clarke’s shoulders and pulling her into a protective hug.Smiling, Clarke looked up at Lexa and kissed her nose.

“I’m gonna be fine, just….we need to stay away from the moonshine and rocket fuel” Clarke nodded making a face, and smiled pulling Lexa in for a kiss.

“Agreed, now let’s-” Lexa continued before getting cut off by Harper.

“CLARKE! LEXA! DANCE WITH US! MONTY IS SETTING UP IN THE LIVING ROOM!, AND WHAT’S A PARTY WITHOUT A LITTLE DANCING?! COME ON!” Harper squealed before dragging them into the next room.

“....We’ll sneak away later.” Lexa exclaimed lowly, only loud enough for Clarke to hear as they met with the rest of the delinkru.

****

Surprisingly, the party was actually pretty alright in Lexa’s eyes. Nobody shoved any more drinks in Clarke’s face anymore (mainly because she gave everyone a death glare) and everyone was too intoxicated to stay and talk with them for too long. Which was a plus in Lexa’s head, since everyone around her was  _ just.too.loud. _ It was slightly overwhelming to say the least, but hearing the familiar heartbeat in front of her was enough to calm Lexa’s nerves. What was going on with her? Everything was either too loud, too bright, or just too frustrating. All these emotions…..Lexa could literally taste them. She noticed this after going back to get her car from the ditch just a mile out from Jaha Creek. After bringing her car to the shop,(she had no idea where her phone was,so she had to get a new one) a faint scent always lingered around Clarke when she was near. And it wasn’t just her perfume either. Lexa could immediately sense a change of mood in Clarke’s behaviour. When Clarke was happy, she’d smell the strong scent of strawberries. When she was sad, it was the scent of the ocean. But the scent that seemed to be the strongest, and sweetest was love. Love was the scent of cherry blossom, rose water and lilac mixed together in a perfect airy aroma that lingered for what seemed like an eternity (Lust or desire, was still yet to be discovered).It didn’t matter where they were, or where they were going to be,if Clarke was by her side? Lexa was happy.Standing there quietly in the background, Lexa was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Clarke came over and pulled her towards the dancefloor. 

“LEXA! Baby, come dance with me!” Clarke grinned as the strong scent of cherries emanated off the now, tipsy blonde beauty in front of her. Hearing the song change in the background, Lexa couldn’t help but smile as she wound her hands around Clarke’s waist pulling her closer. . .

**_‘Here we go again….’_ **

As Lexa swayed there, something began stirring deep inside her as her eyes fixated on Clarke’s cerulean blues under the black strobe lights, that seemed to twinkle and illuminate the dimly lit room. An insatiable need, a hunger that seemed to swallow Lexa whole. It was almost like an outer-body experience, and Clarke was the only thing anchoring Lexa down to her sanity. Whatever it was, whatever was going on with Lexa…..it consumed her…

**_‘I feel the chemicals kicking in….’_ **

Watching the stunning blonde beauty getting lost in the music, was otherworldly to Lexa. The way she moved, her hair, the endless changing of the flex of her mouth as she laughed along with her friends around her,the leaping and reclining,the exquisite definition of health ; The aura of her presence just oozing sexuality and a sense of…..danger and mystery. What was going on in that pretty little head of hers? What secrets was she hiding behind those beautiful, but sad eyes?....

**_‘It’s getting heavy and I wanna run and hide….’_ **

The way she effortlessly strided into a room, causing everyone to turn and look at this ethereal beauty that was Clarke Griffin. Passion and lust consumed her. Lexa wanted, no NEEDED her...She was like a drug that Lexa couldn’t get enough of. If loving Clarke meant falling love with the deepest blue sea in the world, Lexa would happily drown there.When blue met green, Lexa couldn’t help but smile as she slowly enclosed in on her, like a wolf closing in on it’s prey….

‘I wanna run and hide…’

“Lex! Baby come here!” Clarke giggled still tipsy as ever, as she threw her arms around Lexa’s neck. Emanating a low groan, Lexa smiled in response as her hands automatically trailed down towards  her waist as the 2 began swaying to the music. It was like Lexa’s body was on fire, and Clarke was the Queen of Ice herself. Cool to the touch. Watching as Clarke spun around, Lexa couldn’t help the low growl that escaped her lips when Clarke started to grind on her. The insatiable hunger crept up on her again.

**_‘Ooh,you’re killing me now!’_ **

As the two of them got lost in the music, a wave of protectiveness washed over Lexa as she pulled Clarke into her as she felt someone’s eyes watching them silently in the background.A surprised, but delighted squeal came from Clarke as she giggled and continued to feel Lexa up. Biting her lower lip, Lexa growled again as she turned Clarke towards her and started marking her neck. Whatever this was, set Lexa’s body ablaze.And the thought of someone feasting their eyes on Clarke, made Lexa very hostile. In Lexa’s mind, it was as if someone or something was going to sneak up and snatch Clarke away if she wasn’t looking. A strong scent of cherries hit Lexa’s senses, and it was enough to drive her over the top. As Lexa claimed her, Clarke let out a delicious moan that Lexa greedily swallowed. Shifting her hands down to cup Clarke’s round ass, Lexa groaned again as Clarke began nipping at her neck. Lifting her up slightly,Clarke gasped before smirking as she tugged on Lexa’s bottom lip before pulling away, eyes hooded with lust.Hearing the small acceleration of Clarke’s heart rate and dopey smile beamed on her face, as she pulled the hem of Lexa’s blouse before heading towards the hallway.

“CLARKE! LEXA! BODY SHOTS!” Raven shouted out of nowhere, but Lexa ignored her and followed Clarke towards the end of the hall. “WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS! NOT COOL!” Raven yelled again but was soon shut up as Octavia came and hit her in the leg with her crutch. ‘OWW O! WHAT THE HELL? CLARKE AND LEXA ARE-”

Before Lexa could do anything, she found herself thrown up against the wall of the guest bedroom as Clarke locked the door. Letting out a small groan, Lexa was greeted with the sweetest kiss she’s ever tasted. Pulling Clarke towards her,Lexa switched their positions and pinned Clarke’s arms back as she began assaulting her neck with hungry kisses.

**_‘And I won’t be denied by you, the animal inside of you.’_ **

As Lexa held her there, she quickly and impatiently reached down to unbutton Clarke’s shorts before pulling them down along with her lace panties. The 2 didn’t have time to think, it was just pure lust and passion. After bruising Clarke’s lips, Lexa groaned again feeling Clarke reach for her pants and boxers as she pulled them off, and gripped her length firmly as she pulled her closer. A low growl Lexa’s lips as she lifted Clarke up, pinning her against the wall and without warning, pushed herself inside the tight blonde as Clarke let out a cry. Wasting no time, Lexa thrusted into her greedily as her eyes rolled back in euphoria as she picked up her pace. Letting out another groan, Lexa gasped and moaned into Clarke’s ear as she felt Clarke’s fingers tangle into her hair.

“Klark….” Lexa groaned, getting lost in Clarke’s cries of pleasure which only encouraged her to thrust in harder and faster. Clarke was over the top as a never-ending wave of ecstasy hit her in all the right places. Digging the heel of her foot into Lexa’s leg, Clarke was seeing stars as she cried out loudly.

“FUCK! LEXA!” Clarke screamed when she felt Lexa mercilessly pound her in. Apart of them knew, if they didn’t stop now they wouldn’t make it home. Crying out again, Clarke moaned loudly into Lexa’s ear which seemed to have start a ripple effect in Lexa, and she was coming. Both spent, but not exhausted, Lexa slowed down slightly enough for them to catch their breaths, but snapped her hips forward once more. Screaming out again, Clarke moaned loudly as she started digging her fingernails into Lexa’s neck and back. After coming down from their delicious highs, Lexa snapped her eyes open and gasped as they tried to steady their breathing.

“Clarke, we should-” Lexa continued before Clarke kissed her suddenly.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Clarke gasped with a nod, as Lexa slowly put her down.

The scent of cherries still lingered….

********

Standing there silently in the corner,a sadistic smile formed as she watched Lexa and Clarke in the crowd of people dancing.Leaning against the doorframe, her eyes never once left the couple. ‘ _ Betas were going to be a bitch’ _ she thought to herself,raising an eyebrow. Tilting her head slightly to the side, her piercing eyes shifted back to Raven who had come over with a new cup of tequila.

“HEY! What are you doing there?? Have something to drink and have fun!” Raven giggled, intoxicated as ever as she handed the mysterious stranger the cup.

“Thanks.” she smiled, raising the cup in the air before taking a long drink,her eyes never once leaving Raven’s. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Raven smiled back suddenly nervous,as the stranger held her gaze, before turning to leave.

Watching the tense brunette leave, she nonchalantly tossed the cup to the side,and pulled her hood up as Clarke and Lexa left. “Another time little wolf.” 

********

***New text from Lexa <3.***

“You can’t ignore me forever,Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, i'm surprised y'all like this story lol, thank you for reading this horribleness! \\(ToT)/


	3. Contemptress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo humans, sorry for the long chapter wait lol. But college is tiring Cx. So this chapter was written into parts on different days randomly, soo yeah lol. I don't know how to warn you guys but it will have mentions of violence/angst..? I don't know, you guys are in for a wild ride lmao. Plot holes? Quite possibly idk Cx.
> 
> **Song inspiration: 'Contemptress' by Motionless in White Ft.Maria Brink // FYI there's some screaming Cx**  
> **Clarke's song for the dance: 'Come Back For Me' by Jaymes Young, just imagine how that would look like lol**

As the lightening cracked in the darkening sky, the wind began to stirr. The leaves went from a once vibrant green, to a variety of rustic reds,yellows and browns.Fall was coming. And if she was being honest, Fall was her favorite season. It just gave off this feeling where something could always be lurking just around the corner. A sense of danger and mystery. Where one’s simple curiosity can get you killed if you aren’t paying attention.SHE knew that more than anyone.Which is why she needed to keep him safe. Her only family……..Fall was the season where anything can happen. As she stood there lost in her thoughts, she was suddenly taken by surprise when a familiar scent filled the air around her. An overpowering sense of dominance was present, and god was it ever THIS agonizingly painful? Clenching her jaw slightly, she turned around to face her successor,balling her hands up into fists,before relaxing them once she was near.

“What are you doing here?” she asked venomously, before staring up into those piercing hazel eyes as if to challenge her. But like always, she just smiled. A childish…...almost masochistic-looking hyena’s smile. 

“Now, is that any way to treat a friend? I just wanted to come see how things were going with you. You know, seeing as this IS where you always come to see HIM. As if he needed saving” The Countess smiled nonchalantly, as she trailed her long fingers along the park bench.

“Screw you.And you leave him out of this.If you so much as go near him or hurt him,I swear to go-” before she could finish, The Countess had cut her off.

“Relax,Echo. I have no interest in your human brother.Let alone have any interest in you, but I need you to do something for me. In return,I won’t feed you his heart.” The Countess smiled again before continuing. “Up until a few weeks ago, an attack happened without my consent.And I need you to keep tabs on this little wolf for me. The full moon is coming up soon, so it means she will be….a little unhinged to say the least. I’m sure you remember what that was like, don’t you Echo?” The Countess mused, raising an eyebrow as she slowly circled her.

“The task is simple.Watch her.Follow her every move, who she talks too, what diner she goes at.Hell, even become her new best friend if that’s what it takes. CONTAIN HER. I don’t need a rogue animal terrorizing the town. At least not right now anyways.” The Countess smirked slightly before invading in on Echo’s personal space. “You do this for me, and I will guarantee that Roan will go untouched by mine or Nia’s people. Do I make myself clear,Echo?” The Countess smiled deviously,before swiftly turning to leave when Echo slowly nodded.

“And what about the full moon next week? What do you want me to do, just chain her up?” Echo scoffed,while calling out to her alpha.

“That sounds like a great plan,Echo. Use your head, you’re a smart girl. Figure it out yourself. I have a she-wolf to hunt.” The Countess chimed before disappearing on the street.

****

With the sound of the music filling the studio,Clarke knew she was ready. They had been rehearsing the routines for weeks.As everyone around quieted down, Clarke did her best to ignore their stares (she occasionally, still gets stage fright) as Nathan Miller, her dance partner came to take their places on the floor. Nathan was nice, and both Clarke and Lexa liked Nathan. Mainly because (for Lexa anyways), Nathan was in a longtime relationship with his boyfriend Byran. So naturally, Lexa took solace in knowing that there wouldn’t be some random guy groping and feeling HER Clarke up while they were dancing. And so, Lexa sat in the corner of the room along with Raven and Octavia as they 3 watched Clarke rehearse one of her main song sequences. It was common for the dancers to take a step outside of the box, and do a variety of classical,modern,street,lyrical,ballroom,tap,ballet (Clarke absolutely DESPISED ballet), and Clarke’s favorite contemporary. And if Lexa was being honest, Clarke and the rest of the dancers were pretty damn good at it if she said so herself. Their dance instructor, Allie was the best of the best. She graduated from the school of Juilliard in NYC, and she’s been dancing professionally ever since. She even had a * _ few _ * medals to her name, which included a variation of bronze,silvers and even gold. (as far as everyone was concerned, that’s all they saw when they came to her office). In her class, it was all about progress, not perfection. It was Allie’s duty to prepare her students for the real world of dance. (ofc they weren’t gonna do ALL the dance routines)How physically and emotionally demanding it could be at times. But as strict as she was, she was 100% supportive of her dancers and always did her best to motivate them into doing the best they possibly could.  —And it was paying off.Hearing the faint,hypnotic sound of the music picking up in the background,Lexa was in awe.As Clarke took her position, she wore a calm expression and had the faintest glint of a smile on her face, as did Miller. The dance was a duet of sorts, and the song was as beautiful as it was tragic. It was a story of two unrequited lovers in a push and pull relationship,living in a monochrome-world. Clarke, representing a beautiful white swan and Miller representing the black. One good,one evil. An internal and external struggle of finding a balance between what she wants, and who she needed to be. With a swift and elegant twirl, Clarke found herself in a trance as her body fell in tune with Miller’s and the song playing around them. There was this innocence and this…..harshness to her, someone who shouldn’t be underestimated.Someone who could be very dangerous, but very gentle and caring at the same time.Clarke was an enigma. Beautiful and terrifying and strange; Something not everyone knows how to love.It was like watching a black widow lure in her prey…..And Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off of her. It was like the whole world around them had stopped moving, and all that could be heard was the sound of 2 heartbeats in sync with each other.The chemistry they shared in the flow of their dance, was undeniably beautiful. And Lexa normally, would never admit that to someone.But she couldn’t tear her eyes away. As Miller guided Clarke across the room,it was like they were in a dream. All of her worries,all of her pain and sorrows were gone.And it was like the moon had come out, and Clarke was alive again.As Miller moved into position, Clarke leapt up into his arms and she was soaring.Every moment,every angle was planned in advance and nothing felt rushed or forced.Everything felt natural between the two, and it was thrilling to watch.As Miller slowly lowered Clarke down,the song slowly faded out and all you could hear were the soft inhales and exhales of Clarke and Miller’s breath,followed by the sound of Octavia and Raven clapping in the background. With lingering smiles, Clarke and Miller let out a small sigh of relief before laughing together.

“HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!” Raven applauded with a hint of tears glistening in her eyes, along with both Lexa and Octavia.

“Yeah guys, that was incredible! Nathan! Clarke! You guys are gonna kill the dance recital!” Lincoln grinned as he gave the 2 dancers a hug.

“Thanks you guys! We worked really hard on this! I just hope everything goes smoothly by December” Clarke nodded before taking a long drink of her water bottle. 

“You were perfect,Clarke. Polaris would be stupid not to take you in” Lexa nodded before giving Clarke a genuine smile and quick kiss on the cheek.

“Clarke,Nathan! You guys did a great job! We need to work a little more on the lifts, but aside from that you didn’t miss the cues! Now go get cleaned up and i’ll see you all next week! Raven,Octavia you need to come prepared. It’s not easy doing a contemporary dance in street shoes and boots.” Allie exclaimed before scolding the 2 brunettes.

“Oh come on Miss C! It’s called relax-fit! Besides I just got these, don’t you like them?!” Raven grinned as she lifted her leg up to show off her combat boots,in which Octavia nudged her over.

“O WHAT THE FUCK! NOT COOL!” Raven exclaimed surprised,as she regained her footing and glared at her best friend.

“Sorry,Ray! I didn’t see you there!” Octavia giggled before receiving a fistbump from Harper, as they both began to laugh when Raven started going off in spanish.

“Yes,they’re fine Raven.But they aren’t suitable for dancing in. You too Octavia.And with that,I will see you all Monday afternoon!” Allie explained with a small nod, before heading back towards her office.

“We’ll call you later Clarke! You too Lexa!” Octavia called out quickly, before leaving with Lincoln,Harper and Raven as did the rest of the dancers.

****

“So,Lex! Are you going to be coming over tonight?” Clarke asked quietly as she grabbed her things and headed towards the change rooms.

“Uhh…..I don’t know yet, I have a few things I need to take care of with Gustus and I have to pick Aden up from practice” Lexa explained quietly as she sat down on the bench.

“Hey are you okay? For the past few days you seem….distant. Is something bothering you?” Clarke asked slightly concerned, before sitting in front of her.

**_Yes_ ** . “No,nothings….nothings bothering me i’m fine. Just a little tired from training and school you know?” Lexa nodded slowly, before pulling Clarke onto her lap and hugging her.

How could Lexa tell Clarke that ever since the night of the attack, that Lexa has been having weird visions? The sleepwalking, waking up in places she’s never been before,finding traces of blood on her clothes….The first night it happened,Lexa was staying the night at Clarke’s house,when the next she’s calling her from a phone booth just outside of town at 4 in the morning. The two didn’t go to school that day, but Lexa still didn’t tell Clarke why she was out there. And to be frank,Lexa didn’t know herself. She just knew that up until that night a few weeks ago, she’s been having a lot more night terrors, visions (of god knows what) and her senses just seemed to be on overload 90% of the time.And it killed her that she couldn’t just explain to Clarke what she was going through.She would bare it so no one else has too.

“Oh, well if you ever wanna talk about anything or do anything, i’m always here for you. You know that right?” Clarke whispered softly as she began stroking Lexa’s hair.

“I know,if anything happens i’ll be sure to tell you Clarke.I promise” Lexa nodded with a sigh before hiding her face into Clarke’s neck.

“I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

****

Feeling the sudden chill of the autumn breeze, Lexa began to stirr in her sleep before hearing the familiar sound of leaves crunching underneath her, and the faint smell of metal in the air. Confused, Lexa rolled over about to reach for her blanket when she realized it had happened again. Snapping her eyes open, Lexa quickly sat up and began taking in her surroundings... _ What was she doing out in the woods? _ From what she could gather, she was just outside the school passed the football field. Panic swept over and Lexa quickly looked down at her hands. To her horror,they were mostly covered in blood along with a few cuts and bruises. All pretty recent if Lexa said so herself. But the thing that terrified her the most was where did the blood come from and who did it belong too?. Looking around cautiously, Lexa slowly got up and started examining herself. Aside from the small cuts and bruises, Lexa was physically alright. She was just a little….unnerving to look at right now. Heading out towards the field,an insatiable need overtook Lexa’s senses, and she couldn’t help but be drawn towards the strong scent of blood just by the back entrance of the school.Kicking the door open, Lexa stood there for a few moments in an almost, trance-like state as her senses tuned in on a faint heartbeat nearby. Listening to the life just a few feet ahead of her in the locker room, Lexa pushed the door open cautiously as she could feel a dominating presence nearby. Before she could turn the corner, Lexa immediately froze as she caught her appearance in the mirror, and 2 glowing amber eyes staring back at her reflection. To her horror, Lexa realized that she _ herself  _ was covered in blood _. _ Her clothes were slightly torn, and her hair was a mess with few patches of dried blood on her face and neck. Horrified, Lexa shifted her eyes down to where the heartbeat seemed to be getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Blood was splattered on the lockers, the walls and parts of the mirror were broken.Taking a small step forward, a low growl emanated off the dark figure hiding in the shadows as the 2 eyes got closer and closer. A wave of terror stopped Lexa in her tracks, and she couldn’t help but submit to this…. creature. 

“...please…..help…...me…” the boy whispered weakly, as he laid there helplessly as the animal emerged from the shadows and into the moonlight.

Lexa held her breath as she realized she was looking into the eyes of a large, brown wolf. Shock and disbelief swept over Lexa, and she couldn’t help but back away a little. _ ‘This was the same animal that jumped in front of her car a few weeks ago…’ _ Clenching her jaw slightly, Lexa backed up against the wall as another wave of fear hit her. She couldn’t help but watch as the wolf pounced on the boy, ultimately taking his life as it dragged him towards the showers. The sound of his cries filled the room, and it crescendoed loudly in Lexa’s ears,causing her to keel over before eventually blacking out. The 2 glowing eyes approached her…..

****

As black clouds began to sprawl across the sky, Clarke knew she was in for a long night. A storm was coming, and with the brassy glare starting to drain the once vibrant colours from the trees and houses,a feeling of utter loneliness had hit Clarke in a ripple of waves. Feeling the air getting heavy and the humidity pressing down, Clarke felt like she was suffocating. Her mind kept racing back to that night in December. (She was always a restless sleeper when Lexa wasn’t around.)With the scent of rain dark and heady,a stillness falls over Clarke.In the eerie silence comes a low crackle of thunder, and the sound of rain pouring down on the rooftops.For a moment, it’s like everything stopped. And it was just Clarke and her mind alone.

A loud screeching of the tires echoed in the distance, and the deafening crescendo of metal crashing into a large semi-truck that had appeared out of nowhere,sent a jolt of shivers through Clarke’s body.The car had flipped over almost 3, to 4 times until it came to a sudden halt. Clarke was disoriented and had sustained a concussion that caused her to drift in and out of consciousness. The taste of metal was pungent in her mouth,and she couldn’t figure out why or what had just happened.She could faintly hear her mom crying out a few feet ahead of her, but a deafening ringing crescendoed around her,making her head spin.Still in her seat belt, Clarke let out a strained groan before realizing she was hanging upside down in the now, totalled Ford Fiesta.  _ Why did it hurt so much? Where was she? _ Fidgeting her hands around the buckle Clarke cried out, as she felt a deep cut on her side that seemed to bring her to reality.That and a few other injuries. Shooting her gaze upwards, Clarke shrieked seeing her father hanging there from his seat belt.Jake’s death was instantaneous as he had taken the majority of the impact. Managing to unbuckle herself, a sharp pain radiated throughout Clarke’s body as she fell onto the broken glass on the roof of the car. Before she could reach out for her dad, everything around her faded to black...

Snapping out of her dreamstate, Clarke shot up and immediately took in her surroundings; Wide-eyed and vigilant. Her heartbeat was erratic, and her breathing was laboured as she tried to settle down and calm herself. The storm seemed to be dying down, and Clarke was an emotional wreck. Hot tears streamed down her face, as she began to hyperventilate. It had been nearly 3 years since the car crash, and Clarke still on occasion dreamed about her father. _ ‘He was supposed to be here’  _ Clarke thought to herself as she sat there, hugging her knees. After a few long moments of sitting quietly with her thoughts, Clarke slowly got up and headed into the bathroom. Turning the tap on, Clarke ran her fingers through her hair before looking up at her reflection. Her eyes were red and swollen,and the bags underneath them were proof that she hadn’t been sleeping properly. But one defining trait that wasn’t evident on her face, was the numbness to the world.An indifference to suffering. And no matter what Clarke did to try and fill that void, the loneliness would have a habit of creeping up on her;Regardless of who she was with at times.She was a victim of her own self-worth. And Clarke **_hated_ ** it. It’s 2AM, and all her mind could do is wander. She’d tend to think about something that happened 5 years ago, or something that happened 3 hours ago. Maybe even something that could happen 10 years from now. She was like the calm before the storm hits. Ready to strike at any given time or place, just waiting to be released. Clarke was a paradox, and if she couldn’t understand herself than nobody else ever would. And that alone, terrified Clarke to no end.Listening to the silence around her, Clarke sighed to herself before splashing the icy chill of water on her face. Reaching for the towel, Clarke immediately jumped as she heard three loud bangs on the door downstairs. Fear and confusion crossed Clarke’s features, as she slowly headed towards the staircase.  _ Strange, who could be knocking on the door at this hour? _ Clarke wondered to herself as she hesitantly peeked through the window. Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, Clarke unlocked the door and opened it only to find that nobody was there. Confused, Clarke took a few steps out onto the porch and began looking around for any sign of someone.Anyone; Her neighbour, her friends….but how could someone disappear like that and not leave any traces? The rain had stopped, and there weren’t any footprints on porch either.  _ ‘Well…...that’s kinda weird...and kind of creepy.’  _ Clarke thought to herself as she shivered, and headed back inside. After re-locking the door, Clarke sighed tiredly as she headed into the kitchen for a glass of water, completely unaware of the set of footprints that led towards the corner of the room. Turning the tap off, Clarke yawned quietly as she leaned against the counter. She couldn’t help but shake the feeling that someone was watching her…..

Shaking her head, Clarke shrugged it off as sleep deprivation and her mind playing tricks on her. Putting the glass away, Clarke turned to head out towards the hall when she was suddenly face to face with Lexa. Completely startled, Clarke jumped back slightly and let out a shaky laugh, as if restarting her heart.

 

“Oh my god, Lexa! What are you doing here??” Clarke gasped still in shock, as she tried to even out her breathing. Lexa said nothing, as she stood there silently watching Clarke. 

“...Lexa? Are you okay..?” Clarke asked again as she slowly took a step forward. With the faint moonlight peeking in through the window, Clarke immediately froze as she took in Lexa’s startling appearance. 

Her clothes were torn up, and she was covered in blood. Fresh blood, from what Clarke could tell but she wondered if MOST of that blood was Lexa’s.There were a few cuts and bruises on her face,neck and arms; As if she had been badly beaten up or even stabbed multiple times on her chest. Blood was dripping off her chin and her hair was a matted,curly mess. But the most creepy thing about Lexa,was how unusually calm and eerily silent she had been. It was almost….predatory...and it unnerved Clarke to no end. She knew Lexa had been sleepwalking, but this…..Clarke couldn’t explain it.And it terrified her. Meeting her piercing gaze, Clarke got chills when she noticed the in-human look in her eyes as Lexa slowly tilted her head to the side. A low growl emanated from Lexa, causing Clarke to slowly back away.A sense of fear and danger overtook Clarke senses,as Lexa took a step forward in a trance-like state.Her heart was pounding, and Clarke found herself backed up against the fridge as Lexa closed in on her. Her eyes never once, leaving Clarke’s as she made her way closer. Holding her breath,Clarke froze completely helpless as Lexa began to inhale Clarke’s scent.

 

“Mhmmm……..tasty.” Lexa murmured in creepy whisper, as she slowly nuzzled her face into Clarke’s neck.

 

Whoever this was,  **_wasn’t_ ** Lexa. And Clarke knew she needed to get out of there,  **_fast_ ** . Biting her lower lip, Clarke stood there petrified as she slowly managed to move her hands up to Lexa’s shoulders, as if she were going to pull her in for an embrace. Without a second thought, Clarke immediately shoved Lexa off of her and ran for the door. Before Clarke could escape she was violently thrown back against the wall as Lexa ,who appeared out of nowhere held her closely. The picture frames behind Clarke had crashed to the floor, and Lexa held her bloodied hand up against the wall as if to control herself. Breathing in Clarke’s intoxicating scent, sent Lexa into a frenzy-like state. And it consumed her. Another growl escaped Lexa, as she slowly started nipping at Clarke’s earlobe. Inhaling again, Lexa’s eyes shifted slightly as she heard the rapid-beating of Clarke’s heart which sent her into a fit of giggles. Apprehension filled Clarke with dread as she began to tremble in Lexa’s dominating presence. Attempting to push Lexa off her, Clarke cried out again when Lexa pinned her against the wall,preventing Clarke from any further attempts to escape. Gently brushing Clarke’s hair out of her face, Lexa slowly began stroking Clarke’s cheek as she stared down at her swollen lips. Blood from Lexa’s mouth was dripping down on Clarke now, as Clarke stood there silently crying to herself. The look in Lexa’s face...her eyes…..they weren’t Lexa’s. They were a golden-hazel color, that seemed almost...animalistic. Leaning in again, Lexa nuzzled her face up against Clarke’s cheek, to her ear.

 

“.....Are you scared?.” Lexa whispered, sounding more like herself as she picked up the change of pace in Clarke’s heartbeat. 

 

“.......yes….” was all Clarke could manage to say, as she watched Lexa’s eyes roll-back momentarily as if she were going to go in for the kill. Shutting her eyes, Clarke braced herself for the worst, but to her surprise when she opened her eyes again, Lexa was gone. Looking around, Clarke held her breath as she began to cautiously look around for Lexa, but saw no trace of her. Only the moonlight shining in, and the front door wide open.Sliding down against the wall, Clarke broke down into hysterics and began to sob uncontrollably.

 

“....Lexa!..” Clarke cried out as she sat there, alone in the dimly lit hallway.

 

********

 

With the early morning sun peeking through the curtains, Echo groaned as she rolled over in her sleep. She dreaded for this day to happen. Sure, she hated the thought of school. But she hated the Countess even more. Out of everyone in this damned pack, she had to choose HER?? She hated being someone’s lapdog (so-to-speak). But she had to keep Roan safe.He was the only family she had left. Sure there was her foster family, but she didn’t give a damn about them. Sighing, Echo kicked the blanket off and sat up for a few moments. Adjusting her eyes to the light, Echo yawned and stretched her body out before getting up to get ready. After an hour or so later, Echo drove down to Arkadia High to start her first official day as a guidance counselor.  _ ‘What a joke’  _ she thought to herself as she headed down to the front office. Sure, Echo was still taking online courses to help her towards her nursing degree, but she still hated being around kids. Let alone working in a high school. She didn’t have too many fond memories of her high school experience, but then again it could be because she was bitten in her 3rd year. From that point on, she stopped going to her classes all together. Which is probably another reason why her parents and brother thought she was dead. It had been 5 years since the attack, and 5 years since she’s last made contact with Roan or her family. _ ’It’s for the best’ _ , Echo always told herself. And it was true. There were still times when she’d lose control of herself, and the need to kill would set in. But that was mainly due to the full moon. However, there were upsides to being in a pack. Moonlight rings being one of them.’ _ A mystical old kyanite stone that will help you suppress the need to turn every full moon!’ _ , which Echo of course thought was complete bullshit at first. And it worked much to her dismay. She could choose  _ when _ to shift, and when  _ not  _ too.But like the bite itself, the rings would come at a cost. And that cost was to swear her fealty to the Countess herself.Echo hated being someone’s bitch, but that’s exactly what she was. Beta’s had no say, at least not in this pack. Entering the room, Echo gave the principal a small smile.

 

“Ah, you must be Ms.Chamberlain! Here, come this way and i’ll show you around the school!” Mrs.Evers greeted with a friendly smile,in which Echo nodded in response.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs.Evers,i’m happy to be here” Echo smiled again as she mentally kicked herself. _ ‘It was going to be a long week….’ _

 

****

“CLARKE! RAVEN! THERE YOU ARE!” Emori shouted as she ran over towards the 2 girls. 

 

“Hey Emori, what’s up?” Raven gawked as she began to yawn and stretch her arms.

 

“Is everything okay? You seem worried about something” Clarke noted as she raised her eyebrows slightly.

 

“Hi, and no! No i’m not okay! John hasn’t been responding to any of my messages, and when I went by his house nobody was there. His parents must be working or something, I don’t know. He always responds to my messages!” Emori nodded a few times as she let out a few shaky breaths.

 

“Whoa listen to me okay? I’m sure he’s just fine! I’ll try call him now, and if he doesn’t answer i’m sure Ray here can track his phone” Clarke nodded reassuringly as she gently put her hands on Emori’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, you can’t hide from me forever. I’ll find you.” Raven deadpanned while nodding in agreement.

 

“Thanks guys, I don’t know maybe i’m just overthinking — ” Emori continued before getting interrupted by a crying Octavia.

 

“O??? Are you okay?? What happened, did someone hurt you?!” Raven asked suddenly getting protective as Clarke grabbed onto Octavia’s hands.

 

“No,no it’s not that! It’s Murphy! Something happened to him last night and they found him in the boy’s locker room!” Octavia continued before breaking down into sobs. Shock and confusion crossed both Clarke and Raven’s features.

 

“Wh…..what do you mean found him, Octavia what does that mean?” Emori asked with a solemn expression.

 

“I’m so sorry Emori, John’s dead!” Octavia explained before shaking her head a few more times and crying into Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“No...no no no no!” Emori muttered as she turned the corner and ran down the hallway.

 

“Emori, wait!” Raven called out but it was too late. 

 

A loud shriek and scream echoed through the hallways,drawing everyone’s attention. As Clarke,O and Raven made their way towards the boy’s locker room, they froze as they all saw the caution tape. Officers and paramedics were blocking the view,as that of other students who came to see what was going on. A stretcher was being carried out and a body bag on top of it. Before anyone could say anything, Bellamy emerged from the crowd and disappeared out of the hall, O following after him. 

At 1:35AM on Thursday morning, John Murphy who happened to be passing by, apparently heard a loud noise coming from the back entrance of the school. Strangely, the door was left unlocked and he continued in to investigate.10 minutes had passed by when the door mysteriously closed on it’s own, (as if someone were pulling it shut from the inside.) Another 5 minutes had passed and a strange dark figure appeared, kicking the door open. Neither Murphy, or the figure was seen leaving the building.Autopsies revealed that it was another animal attack, but couldn’t find any handprints evident on the body. The stranger on the video remains unknown of his or her’s whereabouts. As such evidence ruled, ‘ _ no foul play’. _

As the news traveled throughout the town,stricter curfews were set and the sheriff had around the clock town watch on the citizens in Seattle.This had to have been one of the most gruesome attacks since Costia, almost 2 and half years before. With nothing but grief going throughout the school, Clarke was still dealing with a problem of her own. Lexa. As soon as Lexa had gotten word of the attack,she had been missing for the past 2 days. Only sending a text here and there, claiming she wasn’t feeling well. But Clarke knew better. She still had questions that needed to be answered, like why Lexa came to her house at 2 in the morning and why was she covered in blood. Clarke didn’t tell anyone of course, she needed to hear what Lexa had to say. Entering the gym, Clarke could already hear the inhalation and exhalation of Lexa’s breath as she was going a few rounds with the punching bag. Hearing the familiar heartbeat, Lexa took a small break before taking her gloves off.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa sighed before tossing the gloves aside and grabbing her water-bottle. “What are you doing here so early? It’s Monday, you hate being up this early on Monday’s” Lexa stated a-matter-of-factly before turning to face the blonde beauty ahead of her.

 

“I came to see if you were okay, and I wanted to talk to you” Clarke responded as she carefully climbed up into the ring, while Lexa went to help her.

 

“I’m fine, and what is it that you want to talk about Clarke?” Lexa mumbled quietly as she leaned back against the boxing ropes. She could practically smell the anxiety in Clarke’s voice.

 

“The other day, last Thursday night to be exact you came to see me in the middle of the night. Why?” Clarke asked nervously, before slowly exhaling as Lexa stood there quietly.

 

“What are you talking about Clarke? I didn’t come to see you on Thursday night” Lexa responded slightly confused as she put her water-bottle down.

 

“Yeah...yeah you did I remember.It was 2 in the morning and I heard someone knocking on the door.” Clarke stated seriously with a nod, as she leaned back against the ropes beside Lexa. “You were hurt Lexa.”

 

“Clarke, I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. I didn’t come to see you on Thursday night, I swear. Ask Anya” Lexa deadpanned before she tilted her head still slightly confused at Clarke. “Clarke, i’m fine! I’m not hurt!” Lexa continued as she picked up the change of emotion in her girlfriend.

 

“Lexa, I know what I saw. You were….covered in blood! Like you’ve been beaten up or something! Lex, what happened to you on Thursday night? Was it the same animal that attacked Murphy? The same animal that attacked you a few weeks ago by Jaha creek??” Clarke asked again, bewildered and slightly upset.

 

“What?? Clarke! That wasn’t me!! I swear! I wasn’t beaten up, and NO! I wasn’t attacked or….or jumped by the same animal that attacked Murphy! Clarke! I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Lexa shook her head, clearly confused and slightly surprised at the information Clarke was telling her.(the cuts and bruises Clarke saw on Lexa,healed unusually fast) Slowly moving her hands towards Clarke’s, Clarke pulled away with a mixture of anger,confusion and fear in her expression. And it TORE Lexa up.

 

“Then….then….why weren’t you responding to my text and calls?? You’ve been ignoring me and everyone else this weekend! Where were you when we found out about Murphy?!” Clarke quivered suddenly feeling very conflicted with herself and Lexa, when she tried to hold onto her.

 

“Clarke,CLARKE! Look at me! I’m sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, but I had to help my mom out, and help Aden with his soccer practice! I’d NEVER intentionally ignore you, Clarke! I love you!” Lexa nodded, desperately wanting to comfort her girlfriend but couldn’t help but feel her heart sink when Clarke continued pulling away.

 

“I…...I need to go, i’ll call or….text you later, I just can’t be here right now!” Clarke muttered quickly,before making her way down from the ring and heading for the door.

 

“CLARKE!” Lexa called out after her, as she quickly made her way out of the ring and stood there completely perplexed and upset with herself.

 

The scent of the ocean lingered……

 

********

 

As the morning came to an end,Lexa struggled to get through the rest of her classes.She’d hurt Clarke somehow, and had no idea where to start on making things better between them. But what Clarke told her? About her being covered in blood? It confused Lexa to no end. Why would she say something like that? Lexa stopped sleepwalking and she stopped having those weird visions DAYS ago.Only the dreams remained, but they didn’t happen as much as they used too before.Lexa was FINALLY able to get a good night’s sleep (yeah right Lex). Tapping her pen against her notepad, Lexa’s thoughts were interrupted when Echo made her way into the classroom.

 

“Hello everyone! I’d like to introduce you guys to our new School Guidance Counselor! Ms.Chamberlain here, will be filling in for Mrs.Bishop while she’s away on maternity leave! I hope everyone will be on their BEST behavior when they go to see her. Ms.Chamberlain is here to help you with your courses! Class schedule and anything else you have questions about! Arkadia High welcomes you.” Mrs.Evers finished with a smile as everyone greeted Echo.

 

“Thank you Mrs.Evers, i’m happy to help in any way I can. If you guys need anything, i’ll be down in my office. Room 232. Feel free to stop by if you have any questions you’d like to ask, help on assignments, I should be around to help lighten your workload and help you through test anxiety.” Echo smiled with nod,before glancing over at Lexa once.

 

“Great.” Lexa mumbled under her breath before Bellamy cut in.

 

“Ms.Chamberlain’s hot, you think she’ll help out an emotionally distressed guy out after school?” Bellamy smirked sarcastically, before Harper threw her eraser at him

 

“Ew! Don’t be gross!” Harper tsked, as Bellamy feigned offence.

 

“Hey, not cool Harp. But what do you think Lex? Is she a 10 or what?” Bellamy mused, as he leaned over to Lexa. 

 

“I guess, but she’s not my type. I have Clarke remember?” Lexa shrugged, looking rather uninterested in the conversation topic as Bellamy continued on.

 

“Oh trust me, we ALL know you only have hearteyes for Clarke .But come on.You have to admit, she’s FINE!” Bellamy prodded lightly, before the bell rang.

 

“I’ll see you a-quarter-to-NEVER! Don’t text me.” Lexa deadpanned as she quickly got up and left the class.

 

“Aww Lex! You’re breaking my heart!” Bellamy boomed as Lexa disappeared out of the classroom.

 

Before Lexa could make her way towards the exit, Echo came to stop her.

 

“Miss Woods! Wait! Can I talk to you for a moment?” Echo called over with an inconspicuous smile as she stood in front of her. “In my office?” Echo continued once more before gesturing towards the direction of her office.

 

“Ya, I got things I need to do…” Lexa explained before sighing as she headed towards Echo’s office.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t keep you too long but I do need to talk to you about something.” Echo nodded before shutting the door behind her. Turning to face Lexa, Echo smiled when she started to pick up Lexa’s sullen mood.

 

“What is it that we need to talk about,Echo” Lexa sighed as she took her seat across from her.

 

“I wanted to see how you were doing, Lexa. I was worried after you left that night on Thursday.” Echo explained simply, trying not to agitate the new beta.

 

“I’m fine. There’s nothing to talk about. Now can I leave?” Lexa deadpanned before clenching her jaw slightly.

 

“The full moon is coming up this week, and I wanted to make sure that you had a plan. The first change is always painful. And the visions you’ve been having are getting worse, aren’t they?” Echo stated before continuing on. “Lexa……..you didn’t kill Murphy. The wolf that bit you did.” Echo sighed as she started thinking about Thursday night.

 

**_** 2:45 AM, Thursday morning**_ **

 

_ With the storm dying down, Echo sighed as she listened to the leaves blowing around her.She loved being out at this hour.Everything just seemed so….peaceful. Leaning back against the park bench, Echo sat there blissfully. The full moon was coming up, and frankly Echo had no idea how she was going to get Lexa to trust her. It had been nearly a week since Echo had received Lexa’s casefile. She knew almost everything about the girl. Eighteen, promising career in Boxing, straight A student, has an older sister named Anya, and an adopted little brother named Aden. She had the definition of a so-called ‘perfectly normal life’. Normal as any inter-sex girl would have anyways. But like Echo, Lexa’s world was turned upside down after one fatal bite that changed everything. And Echo knew this very well. The rapid change in moods, heightened senses such as taste,touch,hearing and smell. The dreams and visions……..the sleepwalking. It was complete hell going through if nobody was there to help you.And like always, Echo had to be the babysitter. Not that she cared for what happened to the girl, but she was doing this to keep her brother safe.  _

_ Shrugging quietly to herself, Echo quickly caught on the scent of blood in the air. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Echo shifted her gaze eastward as she could hear the sound of a heartbeat in the distance. Curious to see who could be on a run at this hour, Echo got up and made way to find this stranger. After a few minutes of tracking down the wolf, Echo found herself at the local dance studio downtown. Furrowing her eyebrows in slight confusion, Echo slowly pushed the door open and made her way inside. The studio was currently undergoing the last few renovations from what Echo could tell. Looking around the darkened room, Echo quickly turned her attention towards the back room where a loud shuffling was heard. Walking over, Echo pushed the door open only to find a very frightened Lexa sitting in the corner of the room. _

 

_ “Lexa, right? Are you okay?” Echo asked with a hint of confusion before slowly making her way towards the girl. _

 

_ “I...I...I don’t know, I just woke up and now i’m here…..where am I?” Lexa muttered as she began to anxiously rub her arms. _

 

_ “You’re at a dance studio….Lexa were you sleepwalking?” Echo asked calmly as she kneeled down in front of her. _

 

_ “I don’t know! I don’t…..I….it stopped happening a few days ago….wait how do you know who I am?” Lexa mumbled suddenly confused and terrified. “Don’t come any closer!”  _

 

_ “I know a lot more than you think,Lexa.I’m Echo and i’m here to help you. Don’t worry I promise not to hurt you! I just...wanna help you get cleaned up okay?” Echo stated calmly, before turning to get a clean towel from one of the lockers. Turning the tap on, Echo quickly ringed the water out and slowly made her way over to Lexa. _

 

_ “May I?” Echo asked calmly again.When Lexa gave her a small nod, Echo gently reached for Lexa’s hand and started to wipe the blood off of her. _

 

_ “Oh…..Oh my god! What happened?! Is this mine??” Lexa shrieked in disbelief before quickly examining herself. _

 

_ “No, it’s not your blood. But I have a feeling I know where you got it from.” Echo sighed as she helped Lexa up and handed her more towels. “Lexa,......you were bitten around 3-4 weeks ago weren’t you? You were bitten by a wolf?” Echo continued gently before checking one of the lockers for an extra pair of clothes. _

 

_ “Y….yeah, how do you know that?” Lexa asked feeling conflicted as she went to wash her face. _

 

_ “I know this because you and I….we’re the same. We were both bitten. I know you’re not going to believe this but…...Lexa….the reason you’re having these visions and dreams and sleepwalking….it’s because you’re in transition. And with the full moon coming up, it’s just a matter of time before you snap.” Echo shrugged as she handed Lexa a pair of pants and a shirt. _

 

_ “What do you mean we’re the same?? We don’t even know each other” Lexa stated a-matter-of-factly before accepting the clothes. “Transition into what?” she asked quietly before turning the corner to get changed. _

 

_ “What do you think I mean? All this is happening because the full moon is coming soon. And you need to prepare yourself” Echo explained simply as she leaned against one of the lockers. _

 

_ “Into what….you mean like the ‘wolfman?’ I hate to break it to you Echo, but that’s just a movie” Lexa deadpanned before coming to face her. _

 

_ “Maybe, but I was just like you. Confused,scared, wondering what the hell was happening to me. But it’s true. You’re a wolf, just like me.” Echo responded with a small smile as she stared the girl down. _

 

_ “.....Okay….either you’re really high or you’re just bullshitting me. Werewolves, don’t exist.” Lexa stated a-matter-of-factly before tying her hair up into a bun. _

_ “Really, so how do YOU explain all the blood and the heightened senses then hmm? You can smell them can’t you? Fear? Joy? Temptation? What about the distinct sound of someone’s heartbeat. You can hear mine can’t you?” Echo mused slightly, while tilting her head. _

 

_ “I…...I don’t know what’s going on, it’s probably a….cold or something. Adrenaline rush!” Lexa nodded mostly to herself, but flinched slightly when Echo moved a strand of hair out of her face. _

 

_ “Lexa. You and I both know, adrenaline rushes doesn’t do that to you. You’re a werewolf. Just like me.” Echo smiled again, only this time her eyes shifted from a once dark brown into an amberish-golden colour. _

 

_ “What the hell!” Lexa asked in shock as she immediately took a step back. Echo only chuckled, and her eyes went back to normal. _

 

_ “You see? Most of the stories and fairytales you heard as a child were true. Werewolves do exist and I can help you transition safely during the full moon. But it’s not going to be a pretty ride. The visions you’ve been having and the sleepwalking…...they’re visions of the wolf that bit you. The Alpha. Only Alpha wolves, can bite a human and turn them. Assuming that the bite doesn’t kill them first.” Echo nodded with a small shrug. _

 

_ “So this is like some Twilight situation? Sparkly vampires and werewolves live in Seattle? This doesn’t make any sense…….that can’t be….possible.No it has to be fake, a….dream….I was drugged or something....” Lexa mumbled before trailing off. _

 

_ “Uhh vampires don’t exist, that’s stupid. Now Lexa” Echo continued with a sigh,as she put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “If you don’t let me help you, you could hurt Clarke again. Your brother and sister….your parents. You don’t want that to happen now do you?” Echo explained softly as Lexa tensed in front of her. _

 

_ “How do you know who they are…..” Lexa whispered suddenly feeling threatened. _

 

_ “Like I said. A new wolf comes to town, and I like among others have to make sure you don’t get out of place. I can help you get through this, through all of it. You just need to trust me.” Echo nodded a few times as Lexa began to process all of this. _

 

_ “I’m sorry….but trust needs to be earned.” Lexa stated seriously,before tossing the towel to the side and leaving. _

 

********

 

“And how do you know that? I was there Echo! I remember! It all came back to me yesterday! I remember seeing him laying there, begging for me to help him. And I did nothing! “ Lexa exclaimed defensively as she crossed her arms.

 

“Lexa listen to me.Whoever it was the bit you, wanted you there.They knew you’d come. Look…..there is something we could do. If we can find this Alpha that bit you? And you kill them? You won’t be forced to shift on the full moon. You’ll be a normal, everyday high school student again.” Echo nodded with a sigh as she tried to reason with the girl.

 

“Wait…..you’re saying that if we find whoever this is that attacked me and kill them….i’ll be normal again?? Do you even HEAR yourself?? How can I possibly be normal if….if I have to break every bone in my body and kill someone?? Echo? That’s NOT normal! None of this is normal, it’s BULLSHIT!” Lexa seethed as she began to grip her hand tightly, on the chair. (Echo came to see her again after that night and gave her the basics of what the transition would be like)

  
“Lexa, listen to me. If I was in your position and I had a chance to KILL the Alpha that bit me? And have some shot at a NORMAL life?? I’d take it. I told you before. The bite is a curse, but it can also be a gift too. And with these mood swings you’re having,it’s only a matter of time before Clarke and your family finds out.” Echo declared seriously as the tension grew high in the room.

 

“....Fine. But how do we find this Alpha?? And you leave Clarke and my family and friends, OUT OF THIS.” Lexa hissed suddenly feeling very hostile in the moment.

 

“First we get you through this full moon. And then we’ll discuss the Alpha. And Lexa…..you already hurt Clarke. I tracked your scent back to Clarke’s house after you left on Thursday night.” Echo disclosed to Lexa as she leaned back in her leather chair.

 

“I...what?? How do you….no…...no no no, I wasn’t at Clarke’s on Thursday. I woke up at the studio remember?? What you’re saying is a lie, i’d NEVER hurt Clarke.” Lexa muttered in disbelief as she thought about what Clarke had said earlier that week.

 

“Yeah you did, and this was probably before you came to the dance studio Lexa. This is what the full moon does to you. It heightens everything, more so than normal. You’ll have more dreams and visions, you’ll sleep walk more and when you wake up you’ll have no memory of what happened. Which is why, AFTER the full moon comes we’re going back to the boy’s locker room to help you remember things….clearly.” Echo imparted seriously as Lexa’s mood shifted from once being hostile, to fear.

 

Before Lexa could respond, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Mrs. Evers entered.

 

“Echo, I was just wondering whe-Oh Miss Woods! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys!” Mrs.Evers apologized quickly, before Lexa got up and made her way to the door.

 

“No it’s fine, Ms.Chamberlain and I were just finishing up. I’ll see you tomorrow maybe” Lexa smiled fakely, before heading out into the hall.

 

“I’m here whenever you need help Lexa!” Echo called out after her, before smiling at her employer.

 

****

 

With lunch break coming to an end, Clarke sighed as she fell back onto her bed. She had avoided Lexa for the past 2 days, and decided to come home for lunch instead. Rehearsal was cancelled due to the unexpected death of Murphy, and her mom was at work. As Clarke laid there, she couldn’t help but think about the text message she had received the night of Octavia’s party. ‘ _ Who the hell had Lexa’s phone? And how did they know her?’  _ Groaning, Clarke rolled over and took her phone out. Staring at the message, Clarke hesitantly began typing her response.

 

**Clarke <3.:**

 

“Who is this? And why do you have Lexa’s phone?”

 

After hitting send, Clarke grumbled again tossing her phone aside. She figured whoever it was that had Lexa’s phone, wouldn’t respond right away. Laying there quietly for a few long moments, Clarke’s phone lit up and Lexa’s REAL number appeared on the screen. Staring at the screen for a few moments, Clarke sighed and hit the call button.

 

“Hello? Clarke?” Lexa asked as she held her breath for a moment.

 

“....Yeah, it’s me. What is it that you want Lexa?” Clarke sighed again as she held her phone there.

 

“I just….wanted to hear your voice...and to talk maybe...I don’t know….I hate this, I hate that I hurt you and i’m sorry! I just…..I don’t know what to do Clarke” Lexa mumbled on the other end, as she began rubbing her face with a sigh.

 

“....Lex….it’s fine. I’m fine, you’re right. I overreacted...it was probably a bad dream or something. I know you wouldn’t hurt me…..I miss you Lexa.” Clarke nodded in a small voice.

 

“Clarke, i’d never INTENTIONALLY hurt you! I’m sorry!.....I miss you too,things are just….getting waaay out of hand! I wish I could explain it to you!” Lexa explained with a frown, as she heard Clarke sniffle on the other end.

 

“I know...things are getting out of hand for me too!” Clarke responded with a small laugh. “I just….Is it okay if we meet up later? Like...like after class ends maybe? I just really need to see your face…..if that isn’t weird to say” Clarke muttered suddenly confusing herself. It was a long day and she hasn’t been sleeping well.

 

“Yeah, no of course! I’ll pick you up from class after….or whatever okay? Right now i’m just heading to see your mom. She wanted to check up on me believe it or not!” Lexa smiled suddenly feeling a lot lighter. 

 

“Hmm, that’s weird. Well tell her I said hi! And make sure that she eats something! You know how she can be” Clarke chuckled as she sat up slowly,to get ready and head back to the school.

 

“I will Clarke.” Lexa grinned before looking around the parking lot of the hospital. “I love you, and i’ll see you later.” Lexa nodded softly to herself before smiling again when she heard Clarke’s voice.

 

“Okay, I love you too Lexa. Bye”.

 

********

 

Heading into the building, Lexa felt a lot lighter now that Clarke was talking to her again. Smiling a few times at the nurses and patients, Lexa made her way towards Abby’s office. Knocking a few times, Lexa slowly opened the door and poked her head in.

 

“Abby? Are you busy?” Lexa asked politely as she stood in the doorway.

 

“Lexa! No no i’m just finishing up some paperwork, come in! How are you honey?” Abby greeted with a smile before pulling Lexa into a warm embrace.

 

“I’ve been okay, and you? Are you eating when you’re supposed to?” Lexa mused with a small smile, as she raised up a paper bag with a sandwich and soup inside.

 

“I’m fine, and let me guess. Clarke told you!” Abby chuckled  with a nod as she accepted the food. “Thank you Lexa,although you really didn’t have too” 

 

“Please, it beats the hospital food here. So what’s new?” Lexa asked as she raised her eyebrows and took a seat in front of Abby’s desk.

 

“Okay you got me there, and well! Not much. Typical day in and day out, a few surgeries here and there, the usual. How about you Lexa? How are you feeling?” Abby responded with the same friendly smile, as she carefully went to check Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t know how you do it, I see someone’s blood and i’m GONE!” Lexa chuckled lightly before pulling her shirt down slightly for Abby to check on,

 

“You get used to it after a few years” Abby chuckled and nodded once as she gently touched Lexa’s scar. “But this seems to be looking better,no fever or infection so far?” Abby asked calmly before fixing Lexa’s shirt.

 

“No, it’s been pretty alright I guess. I guess the shots helped with that” Lexa shrugged with a nod and smiled again at the Doctor.

 

“Well, you never know. I guess we’re just lucky in this case” Abby smiled again before taking her seat at her desk. “How’s the training going? I heard you managed to take Lincoln down the other day” Abby beamed before taking the soup and sandwich out of the bag.

 

“I mean….it’s okay I guess,and yeah I did….somehow” Lexa nodded with a small smile, and laughing when Abby gave her an impressed look.

 

“I see the training has been paying off then hmm? You excited for the tournament this year? I’m sure you’ll  **_slay_ ** it!” Abby nodded in approval before taking a bite of her footlong. 

 

“Wait a minute, did you just use the word **_SLAY?_ ** ” Lexa grinned suddenly amused and laughed when Abby groaned eating the food.

 

“You’re damn right I did, isn’t that what the kids say these days? You  **_SLAAY_ ** that look! Your outfit is on  **_FLEEK!_ ** ” Abby smirked as she raised her eyebrows up at Lexa. “Besides I think my outfit is on  **_FLEEK_ ** , wouldn’t you agree Lexa? Clarke wouldn’t think so, but i’m just a  **_COOL MOM_ ** like that!” Abby winked at Lexa before grinning humorously at her.

 

“OH MY GOD ABBY!” Lexa laughed before shaking her head a few times. “I mean….I….yeah your outfit is on  **_fleek_ ** actually! And you are a pretty cool mom…..just don’t tell my mom I said that!” Lexa chuckled as she leaned back against the chair. Lexa loved these moments with Abby. She was like her second mom. (and hopefully mother-in-law).

 

As the two went on about their day and how they were doing, both Abby and Lexa’s phones went off. Raising an eyebrow at each other, Lexa took her phone out and noticed that it was a chain mail sent from Lexa’s old phone number. Slightly confused, Lexa opened the messages and immediately froze.

 

“......Lexa, why did you send me a file called “Clarke Griffin’s Nudes”..?” Abby asked solemnly before looking over at Lexa.

 

“I...No...I….This isn’t me! Abby! I lost my phone the day I got attacked! I would NEVER share something like this!! I had to get a new phone so people could contact me!! I even GAVE YOU my NEW number!  Abby I SWEAR TO GOD this wasn’t me! I didn’t even know someone had my old phone!!” Lexa exclaimed in complete shock and disbelief.

 

Scrolling through the messages, Lexa and Abby’s phone began to blow up with notifications not ONLY from the text, but from Facebook,Instagram,Snapchat and Twitter. Whoever had Lexa’s old phone, sent the photos to everyone and posted it on social media. Before Abby or Lexa could say anything, one of the Nurses interrupted by opening the door;Phone in her hand.

 

“Ms.Griffin…..is there something you’d like to tell us?”

 

****

 

Arriving back to the school, Clarke was content. She finally talked to Lexa and she would see her again after school.They would talk things out and fix whatever needed to be fixed. And Clarke would help Lexa in anyway she could if Lexa would let her. Humming contently to herself, Clarke headed to her English class and took her seat. Lunch was from 11:35 to 12:15. But seeing as Mr.Baker was 10 minutes late due to having a late lunch, the class had to quickly read the next chapter of Pride and Prejudice. Clarke didn’t mind, nothing would soil her mood. With the class dying down and Mr.Baker catching up on his marking,Clarke’s phone began to buzz. A new message from ‘Lexa’. Sighing again,Clarke unlocked her phone and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

 

****New message from Lexa <3\. // 1 attachment file****

 

_ “Roses are red,Violets are blue. Come find me, before I find you.” _

 

Glancing up at everyone around her, Clarke slowly inhaled and exhaled before opening the attachment. Reading the filename,Clarke froze in her seat. Her heart stopped at that moment, and then started to beat rapidly when every phone in the room went off. Someone…...sent Clarke photos of herself….PERSONAL photos that she entrusted to Lexa. They were only for LEXA to see (not nudes per-say, just like her posing in lingerie etc). Feeling a wave of panic and anxiety, everyone in the classroom turned to look at her. Dread crossed Clarke’s features, and all she could do was shut her book and run out. Quickly heading out into the halls, Clarke suddenly bumped into a few Jocks and Bellamy.

 

“Hey baby, how’re YOU doing hmm?” one of the Jocks smirked suggestively as the other 2 tried to circle in on Clarke. But Bellamy cut in

 

“HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!” Bellamy threatened as the Jocks gave him a look, and let Clarke through. 

 

“ HEY! You guys STAY the HELL AWAY FROM HER!” Octavia hissed out of nowhere, followed by an angry Raven as the 3 ran after Clarke.

 

“CLARKE! WAIT! CLARKE!” Octavia called out to Clarke before she disappeared into her car.

 

****

 

Clarke was hurt to say the least. Hurt and betrayed. Whoever posted those photos had NO RIGHT to violate her privacy like that. She was blind, blind and furious. Gripping the wheel firmly in her hands,Clarke drove. She didn’t know where she was going to, or why, she just knew she needed to leave. Glancing down at her phone, Lexa’s name appeared on her screen (her real number obviously), but Clarke declined the call. Moments after her mom tried calling, but Clarke declined it again. As hot tears streamed down her face, Clarke accelerated the car even more and continued to drive;Unsure of where it would take her..

 

********

 

“Abby,she’s not answering my calls or messages!” Lexa muttered frantically as well as Abby.

 

“She’s not answering mine either….” Abby said quietly before looking at Lexa.

 

“Abby I SWEAR to GOD it wasn’t me! I’d NEVER hurt or betray Clarke like that! I..I” Lexa continued before getting cut off.

 

“Hey hey hey! Lexa, honey relax! Okay? I know it wasn’t you. I know you wouldn’t do anything like this! Okay? Just breathe, and we’ll find her and the person who posted these pictures. I’m gonna go talk to the sheriff about this and you should go see if you could find Clarke okay? I’ll call you if she shows up, and you call me if you find her alright?” Abby nodded calmly, but still worried as ever. “Hey, you’re one of the good things in Clarke’s life. Okay? It’s not your fault” Abby mumbled before pulling Lexa into a hug.

 

“Now go, i’ll call you soon.”

 

********

 

After quickly leaving the hospital, Lexa got into her car and started driving down towards Clarke’s house.She couldn’t think straight and her emotions were running rampant. The only thing she knew was that she had to find Clarke. She HAD too. If Clarke thought it was Lexa who posted the photos? She was done for. Sure, Abby knew it wasn’t Lexa but Clarke……would she believe her? God she hoped so. Hitting the gas, Lexa quickly turned the street corner before pulling over and getting out of the car. Shutting the door, Lexa jogged up to the porch and started knocking on the door. She had a key of course, but if Clarke WAS home,she would knock.

  
“Clarke? Clarke are you there??” Lexa called out desperately before giving the door one last bang. “Dammit!” Lexa muttered in frustration as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“Lexa? Is that you?” Anya called out from next door, as she crossed the lawn and stopped near the porch.

 

“Anya! Have you seen Clarke?? Did she come by?? Is she here?!” Lexa immediately asked before quickly walking down to her sister.

 

“No, last I saw her was this morning. I just came back from the gym when I received a text from you, and saw these.” Anya stated honestly before holding her phone up. “Lexa….what’s going on? Who posted these photos of Clarke??” Anya asked simply, in a non-judgemental way. “Who has your phone? I know this wasn’t you. You’re totally whipped for Clarke” she continued before crossing her arms. 

 

“I don’t know!! I..I lost my old phone during the accident, and I...I didn’t even know someone would keep it! Let alone know the passcode on it! I had to get a new phone, you saw me! You were there!” Lexa muttered a mile a minute, still feeling incredibly anxious and guilty.

 

“Hey, listen to me.The minute I got the text, I knew it wasn’t you.Because if it was, i’d kick your ass for pulling such a shitty move on Clarke. But I see how you are with her. You love her” Anya explained calmly, before putting her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “We’ll find her, okay?”

 

“...Anya….what if she hates me...what if….I lose her….I...I can’t…” Lexa mumbled before crying into her sister’s neck.

 

“Shhh, you won’t lose her. I know this because I see the way she looks at you. She loves you just as much as you love her. Now relax, and try steady your breathing okay? Is there any place Clarke would go if she needed to be alone?” Anya asked gently as she carefully wiped the tears from Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Uh…..her dad’s old lakehouse outside of town maybe? I don’t know, she said she hasn’t been there in years. I guess I can try look for her there?” Lexa nodded a few times before looking at Anya.

 

“Okay, go. I’ll drive around town and keep a look out.Maybe even check in with the Blakes if they have any idea okay?” Anya cooed gently, before giving Lexa a faint smile. “Go, before it starts getting late.I’ll call you if anything comes up okay?” 

 

“Yeah…..okay, thanks Anya.” Lexa nodded again, as she tried getting her head straight. Smiling once at her sister, Lexa headed back to her car and made her way towards the road.

 

********

 

It was the middle of October, and that meant with November on it’s way, the sky darkened around 4-5pm. It had been nearly an hour since Lexa had talked to Abby. And around 20 minutes since she'd heard anything from Anya. Clarke wasn’t with the Blakes and she wasn’t with Raven or Monty or anyone of the delinkru. They were just as worried as Lexa was. With the sky darkening, Lexa began to grow unhinged. Something wasn’t right, and Lexa knew it. She could feel it. The lakehouse was just an hour,two hour drive from Seattle. But Lexa felt like something was off.It was like…...her body was on fire.And her bones began to ache. With a searing headache, Lexa did her best to concentrate on the task at hand. Finding Clarke and making sure she was okay. They would (hopefully) talk everything out. Biting her lower lip, Lexa eased off the accelerator and pulled over to the side of the road. The ringing in her head got louder, and strange visions flashed through her head. Groaning in agitation, Lexa slowly began rubbing her temples in attempts to ease her restless mind. Taking in a few shallow breaths, Lexa failed to notice the car parked behind her. Shutting her eyes, Lexa gnawed on her bottom lip as vivid flashes of a crimson red lit up in her mind. She could literally feel the blood being pumped throughout her body, and the sound of her bones grinding underneath her skin. As Lexa began to hyperventilate, Lexa snapped her eyes open and immediately shifted her gaze to the rear-view mirror. To her horror, her eyes were different. They weren’t the usual pale green eyes she was familiar with. No….they were different. It was as if Lexa was looking at a stranger. A stranger with golden eyes, reflecting her own features. Holding her breath for a moment, Lexa cried out when her jaw began to ache as if someone were ripping it apart. Crying out, Lexa immediately jumped when Echo opened the door and pulled her out of the car. Shrieking, Lexa stumbled onto the ground and groaned in pain. Before Lexa could say anything, she was suddenly being dragged into the woods.

 

“You’re a real pain in the ass you know that?” Echo groaned in agitation before dragging the beta into an abandoned cellar. “If you run away,i’ll kill you myself.” Echo growled clearly annoyed as she threw Lexa back against one of the walls, and dropped the bag of chains she was holding.

 

“Wha...What the hell is happening to me?!” Lexa groaned loudly before she realized Echo was chaining her arms back, along with her ankles.

 

“I told you,it’s the full moon tonight. And with you being an emotionally unstable and hormonal teenager, the change is happening quicker rather than later.” Echo deadpanned before taking a needle out, and turning to face the new wolf. “Stay still, this is gonna hurt.” Echo muttered before jabbing the syringe into Lexa’s neck.

 

Yelping, Lexa convulsed as her entire body began to gyrate. Whatever it was that Echo had injected into her, caused Lexa to react violently. As Echo stood back and watched for a few moments, she quickly cuffed Lexa’s neck and chained her up to the wall. 

 

“Hmm, this will have to do for now.” Echo muttered to herself as she gave the steel chains a few good tugs and headed back over to Lexa. “Lexa, listen to me. In a few moments, you’re gonna suffer the worst pain imaginable. It’s better NOT to fight it, or it will only get worse. Let it all in. Fear, pain….think of something else.Let that memory consume you, trust me you’ll thank me later. The injection I gave, should help weaken you a little bit when you turn. Let’s try NOT kill each other okay?” Echo sighed nonchalantly as she turned to close the cell door and locked it.

 

Shrieking out in pain, Lexa cried out as she only heard a quarter of what Echo had to say. Her bones were shifting unnaturally fast, and she could feel the humerus in her arms snapping. Screaming out again, her clavicle began to shift and  **_snap_ ** into place along with her sternum and ribs. It was absolute  **_agony_ ** , and Lexa could see no way out of this. Her body was in fight or flight, and as much as she tried to resist, the harder her body  **_gyrated_ ** . She was a prisoner, **_trapped_ ** in this gilded cage. Sure she had broken a bone once or twice in the past, but nothing THIS extreme. As her tarsals cracked, and her coccyx bones began to **_violently_ ** shift, Lexa cried out in complete **_anguish._ ** Breathing in sharply, Lexa’s eyes glazed over and suddenly it was like she was in a  _ dream _ . Everything around her went silent, and a blinding white light flooded the room. Confused, Lexa slowly began to look around as she realized she was in a long white hallway, with white doors on either side. Shaking her head a few times, the sound of someone laughing began to echo through the hall.A laugh Lexa knew very well.

 

“Clarke? Is that you?” Lexa called out bewildered as she inched her way forward.

 

“Lexa, where are you?” Clarke’s voice called out as it began to echo around her.

 

“Clarke? I’m right here, where are you!?!” Lexa called out again, suddenly very nervous as she quickened her pace.

 

“.....Help me.” Clarke said again as she suddenly appeared to Lexa at the end of the hall.

 

Something about this was off. Staring over at Clarke, Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.Beside Clarke, was a vibrantly red crimson door. Clarke was wearing a white gown, and she appeared to be eerily calm. When green met blue, Clarke smiled before turning around and disappearing inside. 

 

“Wait...Clarke! Where are you going?” Lexa called out again, only this time a little more frantic. 

 

As Lexa made her way towards the red door, Clarke’s laughter began to echo in Lexa’s ears as she started to run. These were her memories…..memories, but in a different perspective. Another….reality of her her life. Growing annoyed and slightly frustrated, Lexa managed to grip the door handle, and pushed herself inside. To her confusion, Lexa found herself in a now, darkened room.It was like that hospital scene in Silent Hill. Everything that was once a crystalline white, burned up in ash.And Clarke was standing in the middle of it. Something isn’t right, and Lexa could feel it. 

 

“Clarke?....are you okay?” Lexa asked hesitantly as Clarke just stood there, her back facing Lexa. Gulping slightly Lexa slowly reached her hand out to Clarke’s shoulder, and slowly turned to face her. 

 

“Clarke..?” Lexa whispered,before jumping slightly when she saw Clarke’s solemn expression.

 

“Why did you do this to me Lexa? Why did you do this to us?” Clarke demanded, as half of her gown was stained with blood and the side of her face was covered in long claw marks. 

 

“You did this, you’re the monster Lexa. Why did you let  _ her _ come between us?” Clarke continued on as Lexa slowly backed away in horror.

 

Before Lexa could do anything, the room around her had disappeared and she found herself laying in bed, with Clarke in her arms. Blinking a few times, Lexa shifted her eyes around the room before looking down at Clarke as she began to stirr in her sleep.

 

“Hmm...morning” Clarke mumbled as she nuzzled her face into Lexa’s neck.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” Lexa whispered before kissing Clarke’s forehead. “You want me to get up and make you something, or?” 

 

“Hmm….no. I just wanna stay here and cuddle with you for a bit longer” Clarke smiled as she burrowed her face deeper into Lexa’s chest.

 

“If you say so love, so. What’s the plan for today?” Lexa asked contently before shifting her gaze back down to Clarke, and immediately snapping up when she saw the claw marks on Clarke’s face.

 

“Clarke,what happened to you?!” Lexa asked suddenly horrified as she carefully held Clarke’s face.

 

“She did this to us Lexa. The  **_she-wolf._ ** You _ let her  _ come between us.” Clarke responded coldly. Before everything around them faded to black.

 

********

 

As Echo stood outside of the cell, she couldn’t help but sigh when she heard Lexa shifting.Her cries of pain crescendoed throughout the underground cellar, and all Echo could do was wait. Wait for the change to happen so she could (hopefully) keep the wolf inside. If Lexa were to break out, god knows what would happen if she found her way to the town.The Countess would have both Lexa AND Echo’s head for that.The wolfsbane would help weaken her,yes but there was still a possible chance that she could still potentially escape somehow. Echo was just lucky enough that this place had traces of mountain ash built in it. With the Iron door locked shut, and chains to make sure nothing would be able to push the door open, Echo sighed again as she leaned back against the wall. After a few long moments later, the cell grew unusually quiet. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Echo slowly pushed herself off the wall and stood in front of the cell.

 

“Lexa? Are you in there?” Echo called out cautiously as she could sense the change in atmosphere of the room.

 

Taking another few steps forward, Echo slowly peaked through the small bars of the door (like a small barred window thing lol) and saw nothing.

 

As another few moments passed by, a large black wolf appeared out of nowhere and started violently snapping at the door,almost clawing Echo’s eye out in the process.One of the chains were breaking, and Echo knew she had to do something  **_fast._ **

 

“God you’re a little pain in the ass you know that?!” Echo growled before quickly reaching for something in the bag, and unlocking the chained door slightly. (like chains to keep the door from flying open)

 

“It was going to be a long-ass night,and it’d be great if we didn’t try to kill each other.” Echo grumbled, as the full-moon began to illuminate through the now, dimly lit peak of the cellar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, just send an ask to my tumblr #commander-leksa Cx. And for those of you wondering, this fic/chapter is loosely based off of Teen Wolf for the emotions,visions etc, TVD/TO for the change, Jennifer's Body and my personal favorite, The Ginger Snaps Trilogy! Yes, Lexa WILL snap much like Ginger did in the first movie *cough*. If there's any grammatical errors or typos, i'm sorry I don't have a beta lol (although I probably should but idk). Happy early Halloween people!

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, so I got inspired to do different Clexa AU's and the Werewolf AU won lol. All of these chapters are song-based chapters, but the general theme would be the story's song title "Sick Like Me" by In This Moment. I chose the title and this AU because it's dark, hot and who doesn't love that combo?! First time writing any g!p smut soooooo yeah lol. There might be some mini time jumps to further the story as I don't plan on this being a really long fic. Lengths of the chapter may vary Cx.
> 
> (Although I should warn you, if you decide to check the band out, there's a little to a lot of screaming; I might use more of their songs for other chapters)
> 
> **Also there might be a few typo/errors and i'm sorry**


End file.
